Un Furano enamorado
by JulietaG.28
Summary: La historia de Hikaru y Yoshiko, ya todos la conocen. Un amor que superó la distancia del océano y que encantó con una simple banda bordada. ¿Pero que hay detrás de lo que ya sabemos? ¿Cuántos obstáculos y aventuras más, tuvieron los enamorados? Y sobre todo ¿qué tan culpables son ambos castaños de que la selección esté tan impactada? / CAPITULO FINAL/ ¡Gracias a todas por leer!
1. Email americanos que vuelven al sol

**** UN FURANO ENAMORADO ****

 **Por. JulyPotter31**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Captain Tsubasa**_ _son propiedad de_ _ **Yoichi Takahashi y SHEISHUA,**_ _no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Esta historia es solo por entretener._

* * *

 **1\. E-mails americanos que vuelven al Sol**

= _ **10 años atrás…**_ =

= **Hokkaido, Japón** =

Por momentos, llegaba a parecer que el agua cedería, que pronto terminaría, pero la realidad, era que la lluvia, cómo muchos otros fenómenos naturales, siempre sorprende. Por ratos, las gotas golpeaban los tejados y las ventanas como si se tratara de una guerra, momentos después, el golpetear de las gotas se volvía rítmico e incluso agradable. Justo en esos momentos, las gotas caían de manera suave sobre los tejados y desde la ventana del segundo piso, en la habitación de la izquierda, la ventana ofrecía una vista bastante agradable. Las gotas resbalaban por la cornisa hasta caer en el alfeizar, se volvían un pequeño y diminuto río sobre el mismo y finalmente caían en picada por los tubos que protegían los cables de luz, hasta perderse en el verde césped de jardín.

Dentro de la misma recámara, el sonido de la lluvia llegaba a perderse, por el teclear incesante que desde la cama, se estaba produciendo. Tumbado en toda su comodidad, disfrutando de que los entrenamientos habían terminado y que tenía buenas noticias que contar, Hikaru Matsuyama, castaño y de ojos avellana, alto para sus 15 años y delgado pero atlético, escribía sin cesar en su laptop, con la esperanza de abarcar lo más que pudiera en cuanto a detalles. En sus labios no había sonrisas, solo una mueca apretada que señalaba lo concentrado que estaba.

—Hikaru— dijeron del otro lado de la puerta. Por un momento la concentración entró en _modo pausado_ y la vista del castaño se alzó hasta dar con la puerta. Su madre estaba ahí, había olvidado realizar las labores de casa correspondiente.

—Me despediré, lo enviaré y bajaré. Lo prometo— dijo en una sonrisa, su madre asintió con la cabeza, complacida y cerró la puerta, dejando a Hikaru sumergido en sus cavilaciones personales. Tecleó un par de frases más y finalmente, añadió un destinatario, una dirección de correo electrónico y pulsó el botón _Enviar._ Dejó la laptop abierta con la carta virtual en pantalla y botando aquello, salió disparado a la planta baja, si acababa pronto, quizás podría seguir escribiendo… Algo le había faltado.

 _Querida Yoshiko:_

 _¿Dime, cómo es USA? ¿Es tan hermoso como Japón? Aquí la nieve cedió, hace una semana que no hay nada blanco, pero justo esta mañana, el entrenamiento fue cancelado a medio iniciar porque la tormenta arreció fuertemente. En cualquier otra circunstancia habría refutado que no debió haberse hecho algo así, pero no quería correr el riesgo de enfermar, con un evento tan importante. Creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero es que la emoción me obliga a repetirlo… ¡Iré a Francia! El campeonato mundial para jóvenes nos espera, estoy entrenando duramente para hacer un buen papel… Espero en verdad, que logres ver algún partido desde el lugar dónde estás._

 _¿Cómo son las cosas? ¿Ya te has adaptado al colegio? Puedo apostar que no hay en tu instituto un equipo de soccer tan bueno como el Furano. ¿O me equivoco? Ojala no…_

 _Machida te extraña, a decir verdad, todo el equipo lo hace, nos hacen falta muchas cosas desde que partiste, principalmente, tu bonita sonrisa —vale, tal vez, eso solo a mí— pero no me puedes negar que tu presencia, tu apoyo y tus palabras, nos subían demasiado el ánimo. ¡Te tengo una gran noticia! Seguiremos en la preparatoria del Furano el siguiente año… Queremos volver a jugar el torneo nacional y vencer al Nankatsu… personalmente, me gustaría bastante, poder enfrentarme una vez más a Hyuga… Él también es un miembro del nuevo equipo nacional, nos hemos visto un par de veces, duele admitir que nos entendemos bien… ¿Crees que podría seguir siendo mi enemigo, aunque tengamos que jugar juntos? Creo que eso fue tonto, claro que puede ser, después de todo ¿no se gana jugando en equipo? Mira nada más… ¡Aún por e-mail te agobio con el soccer! Perdóname, pero es que no sé de qué más hablar… Mucho de lo que me gustaría decirte, no es válido si lo hago por internet. Mucho de lo que me guardo sé que un día seré capaz de decirlo, frente a frente para ver tu reacción._

 _Volviendo a mis grandes noticias, ya hemos decidido el colegio y también hemos pensado en la indumentaria para nuestro equipo. Me alegra mucho comunicarte, en nombre del equipo Furano, que las bandas que nos bordaste seguirán siendo parte del uniforme. Personalmente, usaré aquella hermosa cinta, en el torneo de Francia, porque desde tú partida, se ha vuelto mi amuleto de la buena suerte. No te sonrojes por favor, porque me duele no ver ese color en tus mejillas, pero aquella cinta, me recuerda que estás conmigo, que un día te volveré a ver…_

 _Querida Yoshiko… espero que respondas pronto a mi e-mail, porque no puedo esperar para seguirte escribiendo, hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, hay muchas noticias que debo darte, trato de abarcar la mayor parte de los detalles, pero aunque me gustaría contarte con colores y medidas lo que me rodea hoy en día, me quedó sin palabras deseando no abrumarte. Mi siguiente texto, será más serio, lo prometo. Pero por favor… escríbeme… cuéntame cómo son las cosas, dime que tal te está yendo, ¿ya has hecho buenos amigos? ¿Estás comiendo bien? Cuídate mucho por favor, piensa en tú equipo que te extraña, no olvides a Machida que añora un e-mail tuyo… Avísame si te interesa saber lo que pasa en Francia… No me regañes el día que pierda y sobre todo… por favor… no me olvides._

 _Te quiero…_

 _Hikaru M._

 _PD. ¿Descifraste el mensaje?_

 **:-:-:**

 **=Estados Unidos…=**

—Niña, por favor, pon atención— replicó Tom apenas notó que Yoshiko no le miraba. La castaña frente a él, se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, sus ojos cafés, se clavaron el suelo, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

—Eso hago, lo tengo todo. ¿Podríamos… terminar por hoy?— respondió la japonesa, sin atreverse a mirar a su tutor de inglés. Ciertamente, no había mentido, había captado cada frase que le dijo el catedrático, el idioma iba cada vez siendo parte de su vida y ya no tenía dificultades para hablarlo con alguien, tan solo, algunas palabras seguían inquietándole.

—Bah… está bien. Volveré mañana por la tarde. Salúdame a tus padres, por favor— respondió Tom, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tan pronto como recibió aquella respuesta, la chica se puso de pie y se inclinó, estaba bastante agradecida por lo bueno que era su tutor, pero en esos momentos, le urgía deshacerse de él, para subir a su habitación y encender la laptop. Tan pronto como Tom se desapareció de su hogar, Yoshiko corrió escaleras arriba. Le faltaba hacer unos deberes, tenía tareas del colegio que cumplir, pero por alguna extraña razón, su corazón le alertaba de que la respuesta que tanto había esperado, finalmente había llegado a su vida.

Más que nunca, la desesperó el tiempo que tardaba su laptop en encenderse y cuando logró abrir el servidor de internet, tecleó su email y su contraseña para entrar a donde deseaba. La bandeja de entrada marcaba:

 _ **Tienes (1) nuevo e-mail**_

 _ **RE: m_hikaru_2110. ctmail. com**_

 _ **ASUNTO: Noticias (O)**_

Totalmente conmovida por aquella última letra marcada en el asunto y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por el remitente, se apresuró a abrir el email y leyó el contenido sonriendo, sonrojándose y con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. No tardó en leerlo y tan pronto como sus ojos se posaron en la firma, pulsó responder y se concentró en escribir.

 _Dulce Hikaru:_

 _El lugar es hermoso, la gente es muy amable, aunque varias personas llegan a molestarse si pronuncias mal una palabra y por accidente terminas diciéndoles que huelen mal. Siento aceptar que eso me ha pasado dos veces hoy y que me lleve una buena reprimenda, cómo sea, estoy dando como tú mi mayor esfuerzo. El clima es bueno, no ha llovido ni tampoco nieva, pero creo que eso es porque el invierno aún no llega. Extraño Japón, no importa que tan hermoso sea, este lugar no es tan fantástico, añoro la nieve y mi ropa de montaña, añoro ver los entrenamientos y terminar en una guerra de bolas de nieve… pronto volveré (espero)._

 _¿Agobiada dices? ¿Por qué habría de sentirme así? Contrario. Me gusta leer lo que me cuentas. 1) Felicidades de nuevo por el viaje a Francia. 2) Jamás me perdería un partido 3) Convenceré a papá para que busqué un modo de mirar el torneo._

 _Me he adaptado al colegio y a los profesores, también he hecho amigos, bastante agradables y muy divertidos. Mi instituto no tiene equipo de soccer pero me estoy especializando en entender del todo el basquetbol. El equipo es fenomenal, aunque creo soy la única que lo piensa. Por supuesto, no hay ningún equipo que se le parezca al Furano, sucede que, no en todos los lugares existen capitanes persistentes y amigables que unifiquen un equipo de la manera en que le pasa al Furano. ¡Enhorabuena! Me encanta esa decisión y me halaga muchísimo el que quieran seguir utilizando mis cintas. ¡Decidle a Machi que yo también la extraño! ¡Decidle a todo el equipo que me estoy aburriendo sin ustedes! Prometo que pronto, tomaré una foto de mi hogar y mis amigos, para que miren un poco de lo que hay por acá, pero por favor, envíame una de ustedes, me fascinaría poder verlos de nuevo._

 _Sobre tu banda, no sé qué decirte, tan solo que me he sonrojado y que no puedo evitarlo. Es tonto quizás prometerte algo que no sé si lograré cumplir, pero es que lucharé día a día por que sea realidad… Volveré. El día que me sea posible, serás el primero en saberlo y créeme, entonces, escucharé todo lo que deseas decir. No puedo mentirte Hikaru, también tengo mucho que decirte, quiero expresarte tanto, al tiempo que no tengo idea de cómo lo haré… Lo único que puedo decirte ahora, es que cuando lleves puesta esa cinta, en el mismo país o no, en el torneo que juegues, en el lugar que la lleves, siempre estaré pensando en ti._

 _Dulce Hikaru, escríbeme por favor, cuéntame sobre tus partidos y sobre cada victoria, déjame seguirte apoyando en las derrotas y formar aún en la distancia, parte de tu vida. Cuídate mucho, redacta tus mails cómo quieras hacerlo, porque de cualquier forma, me haces sonreír y me haces feliz. No hay día que no piense en el equipo, no hay día que no extrañe a Machi, quiero saberlo absolutamente todo de Francia y también quiero estar enterada de las derrotas de mi capitán, jamás podría regañarte, solo enviarte más que mi apoyo, todo mi cariño._

 _Nunca te olvidaré. Lee la cinta para recordártelo…_

 _Te extraño. Un abrazo._

 _Yoshiko F._

 _PD. (T)(E) (E)(X)(T)(R)(A)(Ñ)(_ _ **O**_ _), quiero mi recompensa por haberlo decifrado._

 _PD. 2. Yo lo hago más..._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Un par de años atrás=**_

 **=Hokkaido, Japón…=**

El papel cayó de su mano. Se elevó al vuelo tan solo un poco, se deslizó sin más hasta caer al suelo y se perdió en el aire una vez más, cuando salió corriendo. Había llevado aquella carta al partido porque le había parecido importante hacerle saber que con solo ese texto lo había alegrado al límite. Lo había apretado fuertemente, aguardando el inicio del encuentro, porque había decidido que aquello demostraba cuán agradecido estaba por esas noticias. Pero de en esos momentos, nada importaba. Cuando el papel tocó de nuevo el suelo, Hikaru había desaparecido, no estaba ya ahí y en vestuario quedaba solo, a excepción de Tsubasa.

Cuando lo recogió, comprendió todo y más… mucho más.

 **RE: f_ . com**

 **ASUNTO: Justo en primera fila.**

 _Mi amado Hikaru:_

 _Ha pasado una eternidad desde que hice esta promesa. El tiempo ha avanzado sin que me diera cuenta y poco a poco se ha extendido al punto en que tú y yo, pensamos que sería imposible que lograra pasar. ¡Pero es posible!_

 _No pretendo extenderme, ni robarte mucho tiempo, escribo estas líneas justo antes de abordar el avión, porque sé que el horario es distinto y que el internet viajará mucho más rápido que yo._

 _Después de tanto, me he animado a iniciar este mail como se debe, usando el calificativo que siempre desee darte y que después de tanto tiempo no cambiado para mí._

 _Por favor, sigue mis deseos al pie de la letra, porque es importante para mí. Da lo mejor en este encuentro, lucha por conseguir la victoria, dame la satisfacción de abrazarte por estos años y por tus logros, en cuanto te vea. Abandona el estadio, al finalizar el partido, nos vemos en la entrada, soy la que lleva la banda con el número 12._

 _Te estaré observando. Estaré justo en primera fila._

 _Por fin, regreso al Japón._

 _Besos y porras._

 _Y._

—Hikaru, date prisa… Yoshiko te necesita— fue lo último que dijo Tsubasa, guardando el papel en la taquilla de Matsuyama y corriendo fuera para avisar a Akai. Alguien tenía que jugar. La victoria era por Hikaru, el deseo que Yoshiko deseaba…¿Llegaría Matsuyama a tiempo?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Hikaru Matsuyama, Yoshiko Fujizawa y todo personaje de CT es propiedad de Yoichi y SHEISHUA.**

 ***** A falta de información completa, los sucesos aquí marcados pueden no coincidir con las fechas exactas.

 ***** _ **Un Furano enamorado**_ es la séptima y última entrega de _Rumbo al Mundial_ , primer sub apartado de la colección _**Mundial de Locos.**_

 _ *****_ Los acontecimientos narrados en la colección, son invención mía, tratando de llevar una secuencia cronológica que se acople en su mayoría a la del creador.

 ***** El _**Mundial de Locos**_ comenzó con ****** _ **Noche de Copas ****_ un Fic escrito con Misaki Taro como protagonista. (Para más detalles, visita mi perfil)

 ***** Te recuerdo, querido lector, que esta colección, no está ubicada en tiempo de 2002, para el Mundial de Japón-Corea, sin embargo, el Mundial que se juega, tiene su sede en Japón. El partido aquí descrito no es parte del tiempo actual.

 ***** Este primer episodio, hace referencia al viaje a Estados Unidos que realiza Yoshiko luego del torneo nacional y a su trágico regreso, durante el partido Japón VS Suecia del torneo mundial.

 ***** A fin de realizar un Fic con detalles propios de la época actual, he optado por escribir mails en lugar de cartas, llamadas y este hecho puede no coincidir con el uso de dicho medio de comunicación, la verdad, desconozco cuando se comenzaron a usar los mails.

 ***** La extensión CTmail es única y exclusiva para Captain Tsubasa, creada y diseñada por **JulyPotter31.** (Arrobas eliminados por Fanfiction.)

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Muy buenas noches! Con un capitulo corto, pero bastante tierno para mí, doy la bienvenida a la última historia de _Rumbo al Mundial_ donde abordo los inicios de la pareja que nos compete. Esperando ganarme de su parte un lindo comentario, un FAV o lo que quieran (eviten tarjetas rojas y balonazos virtuales) estoy a un review de distancia y a todas las sugerencias que deseen hacerme. ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Saluditos.

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!_ _ **—**_


	2. Enfermero dedicado

**=2. Enfermero dedicado=**

= _ **Yokohama, Japón…**_ =

= **Keiyu Hospital** =

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Yoshiko hubiera sido internada. El médico que le atendía había dado solo una pequeña porción de respuestas a las cuatro personas congregadas en la sala de espera, el padre de Yoshiko, su madre, Machida Machiko y por supuesto, Hikaru; entre aquellas respuestas, el diagnostico no había faltado. Yoshiko tenía una contusión debido al gran golpe que había sufrido al rodar por el suelo, una costilla rota, el cuello dislocado y muchos moratones, sin embargo, no corría peligro mortal y en cuanto despertara podrían pasar a verla.

—Hikaru, tranquilo. Yoshiko se encuentra bien— le dijo Machida al defensa al verlo ir de un lado a otro, pasándose varias veces la mano por el cabello y mirando a su alrededor desesperado.

—Lo sé, pero… no estaré tranquilo hasta que no pueda verla— aseguró el castaño, sin mirar a su amiga. Machida le tomó del hombro y lo instó a detenerse abrazándolo en el acto. Hikaru se mostró levemente sorprendido, pero finalmente, correspondió al gesto.

—Gracias Machi— susurró el futbolista.

—Todo estará bien, lo prometo— respondió la chica en una leve sonrisa. Hikaru se alejó de ella, sonriendo con pesadez, pero tratando de mostrarse entusiasta.

—Creo que debo hablar con sus padres…. Permíteme— le dijo el futbolista. Machida asintió viendo a su amigo dirigirse con los padres de Yoshiko. La madre de esta, pendía entre el llanto y la calma, con tanta facilidad como la luz extinguiéndose al apagar la luz. El padre de la chica, mostraba un semblante serio pero preocupado, tratando de llenar de calma a su esposa, abrazándola con delicadeza.

—Señores, yo… no sé sí…— comenzó a decir Hikaru apenas estuvo frente a ellos.

—Gracias por estar aquí Hikaru— le dijo la madre de Yoshiko— Estoy segura que a Yoshiko le gustará saber que estás aquí, cuando despierte

—Yo más bien creo que estará molesta y preocupada. ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?— inquirió el padre con un tono de voz que asustó al defensa— Creía que Japón jugaba el día de hoy, Yoshiko viajó hasta aquí hoy por verte jugar… No le hará ninguna gracia saber que has perdido aquel partido… ¡Tú debes estar en la cancha!— Muy a su pesar, Hikaru sonrió. Él también había pensado aquello, pero sabía que de haberse quedado, con Yoshiko en el hospital, habría sido más una desgracia andante para el equipo que un apoyo y soporte.

—No podría. Quiero decir, que en estos momentos, no podría pensar siquiera en jugar… En definitiva, estoy seguro que Yoshiko pensará como usted, pero mi lugar ahora está justo aquí. Con ustedes y en la espera de Yoshiko…— aseguró el castaño con una sincera sonrisa. La madre de su amada, se puso de pie para abrazarle y el padre estuvo a punto de agregar algo, cuando la sala de espera, se llenó de repente de varias personas. Ahí estaban, encabezados por Tsubasa y Taro, Genzo, Hyuga, Sawada, Jun, Ishizaki, Nitta, Soda, Jito, Sano, los Tachibana, Teppei, Taki y todos los miembros restantes de la selección, incluido el señor Katagiri, Sanae, Yukari, Yayoi y el entrenador Gamo. Hikaru se apresuró a acercarse a ellos:

—Chicos… pero… ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Pues que más— aseguró Taro en una sonrisa— Estamos aquí para apoyarte.

—Dinos ¿cómo está Yoshiko?— le preguntó Sanae

—Está inconsciente. En cuanto despierte nos permitirán verla… al menos, a sus padres. ¿Y el partido?

—Eso no importa ahora— aseguró Genzo— Lo importante es que Yoshiko despierte. Pero para tu alegría, ganamos— aseguró el arquero.

—Me alegro de eso… ¿Akai, vino con ustedes?— preguntó el defensa, el aludido saltó a la vista y saludó. Luego de agradecerle le supliera, Hikaru agradeció a sus amigos aquel apoyo. Resultaba esperanzador, leal y sobre todo conmovedor, que todas esas personas estuvieran con él. Muchas, ni siquiera se habían acercado alguna vez a su adorada Yoshiko y pese a ello, estaban ahí, con él, mostrando su apoyo y sumamente preocupados por el estado actual de Yoshiko.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Una hora más tarde…=**_

—Familiares de Yoshiko Fujizawa— pidió el médico encargado apenas entró en la sala de espera. Al instante, la selección de futbol japonesa, Machida, Hikaru y los padres de Yoshiko se pusieron de pie. El médico sorprendido observó a todos los congregados en el lugar hasta que dio con los padres.

—Yo soy su padre— anunció el señor Fujizawa, el médico sonrió y se dirigió a él.

—Señor, su hija ha despertado. Hemos tratado su costilla y también su cuello, permanecerá un tiempo aquí mientras se recupera, la contusión en su cabeza ha disminuido considerablemente y en un par de días, cuando pueda reponerse en casa, le daremos de alta—

—Podemos… ¿pasar a verla?— preguntó la madre de Yoshiko, visiblemente entusiasmada, dada la emoción que le producía el saber a su hija despierta.

—Por supuesto, pero solo…— el médico miró a su alrededor, captando las miradas de todos los presentes puestas en él— Dos personas…— anunció y acto seguido se retiró.

—Señores, por favor, pasen… háganle saber que estamos aquí— expuso Machida en cuanto el médico desapareció. El señor Fujizawa miró a Hikaru detrás de Machida y le sonrió.

—Pasa Hikaru, a Yoshiko le gustará saber que estás aquí… ve con mi esposa y háganle saber a mi hija el apoyo que se ha reunido en esta habitación para ella— Hikaru sonrió agradecido y se reverenció, antes de seguir a la madre de Yoshiko hasta la habitación donde Yoshiko se hallaba.

Apenas entraron a la habitación, Yoshiko les recibió. Permanecía semi sentada en la cama del centro, sus brazos estaban moreteados al igual que su mejilla derecha y su frente. Tenía un labio roto y un collarín, producto claro de su lesión. No la habían vendado en la zona del tórax dado que así podrían impedirle respirar.

—Mamá…— susurró Yoshiko al ver a la recién llegada. Con sumo cuidado, la madre de Yoshiko se acercó y frente a frente, Hikaru que había permanecido detrás, se dejó ver con claridad—Hikaru…— el castaño sonrió y se colocó al lado izquierdo de la cama, permaneció callado mientras la madre de Yoshiko hablaba con su hija, con su mano sobre la de Yoshiko, la chica habló poco y finalmente, su madre se decidió a contarle sobre su estado a su padre, dejándolos solos.

—Ganaste el partido… ¿verdad?— preguntó Yoshiko en cuanto su madre cerró la puerta. Hikaru sonrió.

—No importa el partido. Me alegro de verte Yoshiko…— respondió Hikaru

—Quieres… quieres decir que no… que no… ¿no jugaste?— preguntó la castaña preocupada, a causa de su collarín, no podía mover demasiado rápido el cuello pero el defensa fue consciente de lo grande que se abrieron sus ojos. Con sumo cuidado se puso a la vista de Yoshiko, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama y apretó su mano dulcemente.

—Apenas llamó Machida, diciéndome lo que te había pasado, abandoné el campo. Un compañero, Akai, me cubrió y ganamos… vencimos. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, era solo un partido. Estoy seguro que podré jugar un mundial dentro de cuatro años o dentro de ocho, no importa… Si te perdía hoy a ti… ¿Tendría otra oportunidad? Hay muchos partidos y una sola Yoshiko— sentenció con dulzura el japonés, los ojos chocolate de Yoshiko se posaron en él, repletos de lágrimas nostálgicas. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, la mano de Hikaru sujetó la suya trazando círculos con un dedo entre su pulgar y su índice.

—Perdóname Hikaru… perdón… nunca quise que no jugarás… iba para el estadio, no me fijé al cruzar la calle y…—

—No llores Yoshiko, no soporto verte llorar… No debes sentirte mal… Fue un accidente. Estás bien y eso es lo único que me importa. Tal vez no es la mejor situación, pero no sabes la felicidad que me da tenerte en Japón de nuevo…— la interrumpió el castaño. Tras un par de frases más, Hikaru anunció la presencia de la selección fuera de aquella habitación, Yoshiko se mostró un poco más animada, pero no fue hasta que Hikaru prometió visitarla hasta el día en que saliera, que Hikaru se retiró, dejando a la enfermera que había entrado en la habitación para medicar a Yoshiko. Antes de que se quedara dormida, el defensa de acercó a ella, besó dulcemente su frente y susurró en su oído…

—Te extrañé…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Dos semanas después… Sábado (10:00 AM)=**_

—No quiero— se quejó Yoshiko.

—Tienes que comer…— espetó Hikaru con la cuchara en la mano

—Pero no sopa de pollo…— replicó la castaña.

—Sienta bien para tu cuerpo, anda… come…— pidió el castaño una vez más.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de que hagan sopa de pollo en el hospital—

—Come…— repitió el defensa, levemente sonrojado— Sino comes, no jugaré el siguiente partido y si no juego…—

—Bien, bien… comeré…— aceptó la chica, abriendo la boca. Hikaru introdujo una cucharada de sopa en su boca y sonrió satisfecho mientras Yoshiko tragaba. Cuando la sopa se terminó, hablaron un rato y el castaño se encargó de hacer unos cuantos chistes. Faltaba poco para que la enfermera llevara el desayuno de Yoshiko, Hikaru perdió todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que dicho y hecho, la enfermera apareció con una bandeja llena. Un pequeño bol de arroz, una gelatina envasada, un vaso con jugo seguramente pasado y nada dulce.

—Yoshiko ya comió, una sopa de pollo, jugo de naranja natural y nada no saludable— aseguró el castaño apenas apareció la enfermera por la puerta.

—Señor Matsuyama, no puede estar introduciendo comida al hospital, creí que ya se lo había dicho— aseguró la enfermera, severamente.

—Lo siento, pero…—

—Que sea la última vez, volveré después para revisar a la señorita— cortó la enfermera, retirándose del lugar, Hikaru se pasó una mano por el cabello visiblemente nervioso y se sonrojó un poco. Yoshiko lo miró dirigirse a la puerta y cerrarla bien, algo sonrojado, sabía que Hikaru había estado haciendo de las suyas en sus visitas al hospital, pero tan pronto era descubierto, pensaba que se detenía.

—Te traje algo, pero tienes que prometer, no echarme de cabeza— le dijo el castaño cuando la puerta estuvo segura y acercándose a ella. Con cuidado sacó una caja de cartón de debajo de la cama, se miraba sellada y con un logotipo de _Motomachi Cup Bake_ en las paredes de la caja.

—Me trajiste… ¿ _CupCakes_?— preguntó la castaña con los ojos brillosos y una radiante sonrisa.

—De vainilla y fresa, con cubierta de frambuesa, naranja y cerezas…— respondió Hikaru sonriendo también. Yoshiko trató de sentarse un poco más en la cama, pues con el paso de los días su costilla rota mejoraba y era capaz de moverse un poco, lo cual le estaba valiendo ser dada de alta del hospital.

—Gracias Hikaru…— le dijo en cuanto el chico le tendió un CupCake sobre la mesita de la camilla.

—Lo que sea por ti…— respondió el chico.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Una semana después… Domingo (09:30 AM)=**_

 **=Casa de los Fujizawa=**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Yoshiko estuviera en su antigua habitación. La casa que sus padres habían dejado al mudarse a Estados Unidos había sido habitada por su tía, pero con su regreso, su adorada pariente había salido de viaje por Francia. Ubicada en su cama, la castaña se sintió de nuevo en casa, pues había sido en Japón, donde se sintiera querida, aceptada y parte de algo… El Furano, la escuela, el equipo, el soccer y Hikaru, todo eso había forjado su infancia y guiado su adolescencia, una vez de regreso, no podía evitar sentirse completamente feliz.

Poco a poco, sus padres la dejaron, seguros de que _El Enfermero Hikaru_ se haría cargo de ella. Aquellas tres semanas, el defensa japonés, había dejado el hospital solo para entrenar por petición de Yoshiko, pero había pasado día y noche encargándose de la chica. La había procurado en sus alimentos, le había llevado más de una golosina para hacerla sentir mejor, había comprado flores, peluches y pasaba las horas, leyéndole, arrullándola con sus conversaciones o haciendo dominadas para ella. Los partidos que se habían jugado, se había ordenado en la habitación pasarlos por la televisión en la mejor calidad, e incluso, el defensa había estado presente, cuando tocaban inyecciones para la castaña, quien se había aferrado como si su vida se fuera en ello, a su mano, en lo que el piquete pasaba.

No habían hablado de lo que les competía respecto a sus sentimientos, pero la presencia del otro, los mantenía en tranquilidad y su felicidad iba en crecimiento. Yoshiko adoraba ver a Hikaru practicar o jugar, amaba charlar con él y mirarlo cuando la enfermera lo regañaba. Mientras que el defensa, permanecía encantado con las sonrisas que Yoshiko le daba, con la ensoñación con que lo miraba entrenar y con su presencia, en el mismo lugar que él.

La selección había hablado con Hikaru animándolo a confesarle de una vez y para siempre sus sentimientos verdaderos y puros a la castaña, asegurando que no tenía por qué temer, porque de entre todas las respuestas que Yoshiko podía darle, un _No,_ no estaba incluida.

Apenas desaparecieron los padres de Yoshiko, Hikaru se aseguró de que estuviera bien abrigada con una ligera manta, que las ventanas no estuvieran del todo abiertas y que en la televisión, pasara la famosa película _Koizora_ , que tanto le gustaba a la castaña.

—Hikaru…— susurró Yoshiko cuando el defensa miraba por la ventana. Hikaru la miró y sonrió, Yoshiko aún llevaba el collarín y le habían prohibido moverse bruscamente, tenía que guardar reposo por tres semanas más, en lo que terminaba por curar su costilla.

—Dime ¿quieres algo?— preguntó el castaño.

—Sí. Palomitas… ¿se puede?— preguntó ella en una tímida sonrisa. El chico asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cuando regresó, la película estaba en pausa y Yoshiko se había movido a un extremo de ella— Ven, mira la peli conmigo… sino te gusta, podemos ver otra…— le dijo ella.

—No… está bien, esa me gusta— respondió el chico completamente rebosante de felicidad. Cuando tomó asiento, se recostó al lado de Yoshiko y sujeto el bol de palomitas entre una pierna suya y otra de Yoshiko, ella pulsó el botón de _play_ en el control remoto y tomó la mano de él. La película comenzó y a medida que avanzaba, las palomitas se terminaban, el final, causó la nostalgia de Yoshiko, pero un cuidadoso abrazo del castaño, la hizo sentirse mejor, para cuando el filme terminó, Hikaru no quería irse, por lo que, se ofreció a ayudarle a la señora Fujizawa a subirle la comida a Yoshiko y miró con ella _El increíble castillo vagabundo_ , rieron, comieron y solo cuando Yoshiko se quedó dormida, el castaño se despidió, dejándole una nota a su adorada castaña. Al otro día, tendría que jugar por la mañana, por lo que visitaría a Yoshiko hasta que el encuentro terminara.

Por la mañana, la madre de Yoshiko la despertó y encendió la televisión en el canal donde transmitirían el partido de Japón, le sirvió fruta picada y jugo de uva y antes de irse, le dijo…

—Esta nota te la dejó Hikaru, anoche— extendió el papel a su hija y salió. En la nota, se leía:

" _ **Mi gol es para ti.**_

 _ **Buenos días, princesa."**_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Esa noche… (09:00 PM)=**_

— _Dos ideas que al par brotan, dos besos que a un tiempo estallan, dos ecos que se confunden… esas son nuestras dos almas…—_ susurró. Alzó la vista del libro y lo cerró. Subió las mantas, cubrió bien a Yoshiko y cuando estaba por dejarla, retiró un mechón de cabello de su mejilla. Apagó la lámpara de noche justo cuando dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la castaña y susurraba algo, lo que siempre deseaba…— _Te amo_ —

Salió con cuidado de la habitación. Cerró la puerta lentamente y finalmente, cruzó el pasillo hasta las escaleras, bajó con cuidado, entró a la sala y encontró a la señora y al señor Fujizawa, mirando el televisor.

—Me retiro señores Fujizawa. Una vez más, lamento pasar tanto tiempo aquí… yo… me siento apenado…— comenzó a despedirse. La madre de Yoshiko se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

—Nos gusta mucho tenerte aquí, a Yoshiko le hace muy bien tenerte con ella— le aseguró la señora— Ve con cuidado a casa, felicidades de nuevo por el partido. Toma, ella me pidió que te lo diera cuando te fueras…— comentó entregándole al futbolista un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad, Hikaru se despidió y salió de la casa, despidiéndose una vez más. El papel que la señora Fujizawa se vio iluminado por los faroles de la calle, mientras lo abría, fue capaz de distinguir la letra de Yoshiko, medio ladeada por haberse acostumbrado a escribir en inglés, medio ilegible por lo débil de su cuerpo. Las palabras sin embargo, fueron completamente claras, cuando un farol las iluminó, Yoshiko le había respondido.

" _ **Mis porras son tuyas.**_

 _ **Buenas noches, mi número 12**_ **"**

Sonrió. Faltaba poco para que Yoshiko visitara al médico por revisión. Faltaba poco para que volviera a andar y pudiera salir. Poco y él planearía la mejor ocasión para decírselo, para rectificar sus sentimientos, para formalizar, aquella declaración que habían hecho en medio del aeropuerto, cuando ella partía a USA. Después de todo… ¿Yoshiko no podía rechazarlo, cierto?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***** _ **El increíble castillo vagabundo**_ ( _El castillo ambulante de Howl —Howl no Ugoku Shiro—_ ) es una película de animación japonesa, basada en la novela de la escritora británica Dianne Wynne Jones.

 ***** _ **Koizora**_ _(Cielo de amor_ — _Sky of Love_ — _)_ es una película japonesa del año 2007, que cuenta con su versión en drama. Fue protagonizada por Aragaki Yui y Miura Haruma.

 ***** El poema que Hikaru recita en la última escena es de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer titulado _**"Dos rojas lenguas de fuego".**_

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Muy buenas noches a todas! Bueno, me es un gran placer traer esta segunda entrega de la historia, con un par de escenas que muestran la dulzura y el cariño que creo siempre hubo en esta pareja. Como mencione antes, quizás algunos detalles no coinciden, pero es que carezco de información sobre los sucesos. Espero que esto como a mí les haya parecido entretenido y dulce y que me hagan llegar sus opiniones respecto al contenido. ¡Evitad balonazos virtuales!

Bueno, como aviso, esta semana vuelvo al colegio, por lo que mis actualizaciones se volverán: semanales. Entre **Un Furano enamorado** y **Puedo cambiar** pretendo estar subiendo capítulo en ambas historias los viernes o más tardar los sábados. Por cualquier situación, trataré de regresar con capítulos extensos y de buen contenido, a quienes están estudiando, mis mejores deseos y a quien vuelve al colegio ¡ánimo y éxito! Saludos a todas. Y bueno… ¡regresa la ronda de respuestas! Donde estaré respondiendo a sus comentarios, conforme vayan llegando. ¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores que se animan a seguir la colección!

* * *

 **Ronda de respuestas (R/R):**

 ***noukinav018:** Primero que nada, gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, me es un grato placer verte por mis fics. Respecto a esto, bueno, creo como tú que estos dos tienen mucha historia y que bien podrán sacarle provecho a mi gran proyecto. Espero que este te guste y que quizás, te animes a leer a Pierre. ¡Saludos!

 ***Dulce843:** A sus órdenes, aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste.

 ***Fuyuppe Ozora:** ¡Bienvenida! Espero que esto te agrade y que conforme leas la serie, te animes a seguirnos hasta el final, los personajes y yo, tenemos mucho que dar y muchas sonrisas que deseamos robaros. ¡Saludos! Y muchas gracias por leerme.

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	3. Una confesión adecuada

**=3. Una confesión adecuada=**

 _ **Una semana después… (Viernes por la noche 07:30 PM)**_

 **=Hogar de los Fujizawa=**

— _¡Felicidades Yoshiko! podrás terminar la escuela y yo podré verte siempre, la idea de que te alejaras de nuevo, me comenzaba a asustar—_ dijo Hikaru al otro lado de la línea. Lo especial de aquello, era tener la certeza de que el chico sonreía, aun cuando no lo estaba viendo. Sentada en su cama, Yoshiko acariciaba la fotografía de su viejo álbum; aquella en la que figuraba el equipo de Furano en su época de secundaria, liderado por su capitán siempre dulce y atractivo, quién como siempre que le viera, sonreía de aquella manera tan dulce y encantadora, sin poder evitarlo, Yoshiko sonrió para sí misma.

—Así es, ahora que he vuelto a caminar, al inicio del trimestre, terminaré la Universidad. Dos años más y tendrás a una profesionista…— comentó la castaña de su lado de la línea. Hikaru rió, encantando los oídos de la chica.

— _Me gusta que sonrías, Yoshiko. Por cierto… ¿crees que mañana… podríamos… salir?—_ cuestionó el defensa. El mundial que se jugaba le estaba dando un día libre, sin entrenamientos ni partidos que llevar a cabo para descansar, pero él, lo que en verdad necesitaba para sentirse relajado y liberado del estrés del mundial, era hablar con Yoshiko sobre aquel tema que tanto había estado analizando.

—Claro, sería estupendo. ¿Dónde quiere ir?— respondió la castaña, animada más de la cuenta.

— _Déjame eso a mí, es una sorpresa. Pasare por ti a las 10, ¿vale? Te recomiendo, llevar suéter, porque volveremos un poco tarde…—_ aseguró el castaño, sonriendo el también.

—Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas…— murmuró Yoshiko por lo bajo.

— _Esta te gustará… Debo irme, descansa, te quiero…—_ Hikaru se despidió y Yoshiko, cortó la llamada. Una sola pregunta rondaba su mente: ¿Qué planeaba el japonés?

Del otro lado de la línea, bien espatarrado en su cama, Hikaru dejó el celular en la mesita de noche, mientras suspiraba. En sus labios, una bonita sonrisa relucía, a causa de sus planes bien estructurados en los que tanto había trabajado. Llevaba casi una semana con aquellos extraños planes que si bien él pensaba eran secretos terminaron siendo conocidos por Tsubasa, Jun y Misaki. Los tres chicos se habían ofrecido a aconsejarle aunque el bien sabía que ninguno estaba en posición de decirle algo que fuera de utilidad, eso claro, porque Tsubasa había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sanae, Taro era un solterón de primera y Jun simplemente no daba algún paso con Yayoi. A final de cuentas, las cosas parecían estar en su punto y el único verdadero enemigo que encontraba para sabotear sus planes era: él y sus nervios. Pero con un poco de suerte, todo saldría, según lo planeado.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día… (11:00 AM)**_

 **=Parque Sankeien=**

—Esos… ¿son pájaros?— preguntó Yoshiko con una radiante sonrisa, Hikaru tomaba su mano y la miraba extasiado, notando agradablemente que la venda sobre los ojos de la chica, había sido una grandiosa idea.

—No lo sé… ¿escuchas algo más?— preguntó el castaño sonriendo, sin permitirse por un solo instante dejar de sonreír.

—Pues…— Yoshiko, trató de escuchar más allá del piar de los pájaros. El viento le sopló en el rostro, el sonido del agua corriendo la atrapó, al tiempo que las hojas, el aroma a naturaleza y el sonido de una que otra ramilla crujiendo, se hacía presente. —Estamos en un parque. ¿Verdad?— preguntó. Hikaru rió y dejó la canastilla que había bajado del carro en el suelo, mientras soltaba a Yoshiko para retirarle la venda. Apenas lo hizo, la chica fue capaz de apreciar el verde de los árboles, los frondosos troncos cafés, las aves que dejaban sus nidos para estirar las alas, el agua azul del río correr conforme la corriente, el fresco viento azotando su rostro, haciendo volar sus cabellos y despeinando a Hikaru.

—Sankeien— le aseguró Hikaru— ¿Te gusta?—

—Hikaru…— Yoshiko, estaba que no cabía en su propia felicidad— Tenía mucho de no venir aquí… desde aquella excursión con los del Furano…—

—Lo sé, creo que fue la única vez que organizamos una verdadera excursión. Fue un día muy divertido. No he venido desde esa vez, no quería volver sin que estuvieras tú…— le aseguró. Yoshiko lo miró y reparo entonces en la canastilla que el defensa ya había levantado del suelo.

—Haremos… ¿un picnic? **—**

—Un muy merecido picnic—

Tomados de la mano, continuaron caminando por el parque, adentrándose en el lugar, recorriendo la naturaleza frente a ellos. Pasearon durante una media hora, hasta que dieron con un bonito lugar. Extendieron la manta que Hikaru había metido en la canastilla, tomaron asiento y sacaron un par de emparedados, jugo en lata, bocadillos, bizcochos y una cajilla con cuatro deliciosos CupCakes, los favoritos de Yoshiko.

—Entonces… ¿es verdad?— preguntó Yoshiko emocionada, mientras su picnic transcurría— Hace unos días que me enteré pero no podía creer que fuera cierto. Pensé que estaban jugando con mi mente

—Ja, ja, ja, no, no lo hacen. Es verdad. Sane y Tsubasa, se casan— anunció Hikaru con alegría— Ciertamente, ya era hora. Están planeando todo para después del mundial. Supongo que Yayoi ya te habrá puesto al tanto…—

—Algo así… Pero ahora que vuelvo a caminar y que podré verlas, apoyaré lo más que se pueda. ¡Qué bueno por esos dos!

—Lo mejor de todo, es que Tsubasa ya tiene listo su regalo de bodas. Compró un bonito apartamento… según nos dijeron Wakabayashi le ayudó a elegir, ya sabes que tiene buen gusto por ser un niño rico— recordó Hikaru— Llevará a Sanae a vivir con él a España, tal vez dentro de unos años, veamos a la nueva generación de futbolistas—

—Típico, aún no se casan y ya les haces planes…— se mofó Yoshiko.

Siguieron chalando durante un buen rato, sobre lo que acontecía en el mundial, lo que había pasado en ausencia de Yoshiko, lo que los enamorados de la selección planeaban y Yoshiko no perdió oportunidad de insinuarle a Hikaru que Yayoi esperaba algún avance en su relación/no relación con Misugi, aunque no estaba segura cómo Hikaru se quejaba de Tsubasa, si él y todos los miembros de la selección eran igual de cabezotas. ¡Ostias! Hikaru ni quiera se planteaba volver algo serio su platónica relación. De poco en poco, la charla pasó al futuro, con los planes de Yoshiko de graduarse como profesora de preescolar y seguir en Japón…

Ya puestos en su futuro, Hikaru expresó que deseaba fichar para un equipo de división profesional en Yokohama o quizás en Tokyo, lo que viniera primero y fue entonces que terminado el almuerzo, Hikaru le pidió a Yoshiko que recogieran todo y dieran un paseo por el parque, pues estaba ansioso por mostrarle algo.

Caminaron un rato, hasta que llegaron a un hermoso puente de madera que atravesaba justo el centro del lugar, la vista era preciosa y el río ofrecía una panorámica impresionante.

—Yoshiko… yo… tengo algo que decirte— habló Hikaru al cabo de un rato, de estar viendo el paisaje. La castaña lo miró y sonrió.

—Claro… ¿Qué es?— le cuestionó.

—Bueno… yo…— Hikaru se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándola en su nuca durante un momento. Un leve rubor apareció en sus ojos, apenado— Yo… no sé cómo decirlo, lo que pasa… He estado pensándolo mucho, Jun dijo que debía hacerlo, Tsubasa que seguro diría tonterías por los nervios y Wakabayashi no perdió ni una mínima oportunidad para burlarse de mí… pero... bueno… solo… tenme paciencia ¿vale?—

—Claro, por eso no te apures. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras…— le aseguró Yoshiko en una linda sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la apretaba con dulzura.

—Bien, entonces, te lo diré. Yoshiko… tú sabes que desde el día en que llegaste al Furano, te convertiste en mi amiga, porque más que un equipo éramos una sólida familia, pero la verdad, es que nunca te vi como una hermana, simplemente no podía. Eras tan dulce, tan tierna y hermosa… ¡ah! Sobre todo hermosa… Tú cabello me fascina, tus ojos son encantadores y yo… siempre fui muy torpe, nunca supe cómo hacerte ver lo que en verdad sentía y… aquel día, en el aeropuerto… el día de la semifinal contra el Toho… ¿lo recuerdas?—

—Claro que lo recuerdo, fue el día que tuve que irme— respondió la chica, sonrojada.

—Exacto. Ese día, cuando leí lo que habías bordado, me di cuenta de todo y supe que no podía dejarte ir. Salí corriendo, llegué al aeropuerto como loco, buscándote… sé, sé que no fue la manera más adecuada, que eso ni siquiera fue una bonita declaración, pero yo… es que mis sentimientos no han cambiado— su mano soltó la de Yoshiko y en un solo movimiento logro que el rostro de Yoshiko estuviera entre sus manos— no he dejado de verte, de pensarte, no he dejado de quererte. Me enamoré de ti. Me enamoré, me enamoré y sé que no volveré a hacerlo porque no he sentido por nadie, lo que siento por ti… yo solo… espero que sientas lo mismo… que me quieras y que estés conmigo… Yoshiko… ¿te gustaría ser mí novia?

Los ojos de Yoshiko brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por sus mejillas, pero por la radiante sonrisa que relucía en sus labios, Hikaru estaba completamente seguro de que el agua acumulada en aquellos ojos chocolate, era a causa de la felicidad contenida. Sus manos seguían en las mejillas de la chica, mientras que sus ojos expectantes aguardaban el momento en que Yoshiko le respondiera. Pasados unos momentos, Hikaru comenzó a temer que en realidad Yoshiko fuera a negarse, tal vez, es que Yoshiko no lo miraba como una pareja sino más bien como los grandes amigos que siempre habían sido. Quizás aquella frase bordada en una banda de futbol, había perdido su significado en América. Quizás… la manos de Yoshiko se aferraron entonces a su camisa y en un solo momento, sus labios se encontraron con los de él. La sorpresa le duró solo una fracción de segundo, porque ¿quién puede siquiera sorprenderse, cuando la mujer que lo vuelve loco lo besa?

Tan pronto como el contacto se efectuó, el movimiento sincronizado comenzó, sus labios juntos eran insaciables y el elixir de gloria que los embriagaba le impedía separarse. ¿Cómo habían pasado tanto tiempo sin llegar a aquello? Ese beso fue para ellos, el símbolo de amor más puro y necesario. Apenas necesitaron aire, se separaron levemente, con los ojos fijamente clavados en los del otro. Castaño y chocolate fundiéndose en uno solo y entonces, la respuesta de Yoshiko, elevó a Hikaru al mismo cielo, podía morir en paz, pero se negaba a no vivir siendo novio de aquella hermosa chica.

—Te estabas tardando en pedirlo… _Te amo Hikaru—_ había dicho ella.

—Te amo Yoshiko— respondió él, antes de besarla de nuevo.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***** El parque **Sankeien** está ubicado en 8-1 Honmokusannotani, Naka Ward, Yokohama, Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón.

 ***** La escena del aeropuerto es parte del anime, visualizada aquí, desde la perspectiva del _**Road to 2002.**_

 _ *****_ Soy reiterativa en que el Mundial que se juega en estos episodios es pasado, justo el que marco, la boda de Tsubasa como bien escribí. Recordad que en esta colección, Tsubasa ya se encuentra casado.

 ***** Los hechos y fechas marcados en esta serie, buscando apegarse a los impuestos por Takahashi, al tiempo que llegan a perderse por ambientación de la serie.

 ***** La excusión mencionada que realizó el Furano es puramente de mi imaginación, para detalles de ambientación.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola a todas! Bueno, primero que nada me disculpo por las tardanzas, es que tuve demasiada tarea para subir este capítulo en sábado o viernes, el 14 de febrero además de todo, pasó muy apretado en mi agenda. En fin, hoy por fin llego aquí con este capítulo nuevo aunque cortito, esperando que les gustara, la manera en que di continuidad a la confesión originada en el aeropuerto durante el anime. Quisiera aclarar que esta historia está ambientada en tiempo pasado, siguiendo los hechos hasta el momento en que descubriremos aquello que sorprendió a Aoi en la última escena de su historia. Bueno, la miel derramada en estas páginas, es igualmente mi manera de conmemorar el 14 de febrero, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bonito y que alguien haya tenido para ustedes una adecuada declaración. No estamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!_ _ **Gracias a todas por leer.**_

* * *

 **R/R:**

 ***Lirio:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 ***Dulce843:** Muchos, muchos detalles, espero que esto te haya agradado, gracias por darte el tiempo para leer. Saluditos.

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	4. Olvidos, ataques y una boda

**=4. Olvidos, ataques y una boda=**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la esperada final de futbol, que cerraba con broche de oro un campeonato mundial por demás interesante. El encuentro decisivo se había visto enfrentando a Japón, que había logrado vencer a sus demás contrincantes, contra el líder sudamericano, Brasil. No se puede decir que aquel encuentro hubiera resultado sencillo puesto que ambos equipos habían tenido que aplicarse a fondo para sobrellevar el marcador, en el caso de Japón, eran bastantes las situaciones que se habían opuesto a un partido tranquilo, pero pese a todo, tratándose de la ansiada final, no se podía esperar que el encuentro pudiera haber sido un simple juego amistoso.

Uno de los detalles más sobresalientes de la victoria de Japón había sido el regreso de un Misaki recién dado de alta en el hospital, tras haber sufrido un accidente en el que su hermana menor se había visto involucrada, su ausencia había sido severamente notoria en los encuentros pasados, pero tras su entrada en los últimos minutos de la final, los ánimos se habían visto encendidos de nuevo y el espíritu había vuelto a los jugadores. Las posibilidades de ganar que antaño se habían visto mermadas por la desesperación, se esfumaron como humo de tabaco dejando en su lugar un equipo unido, sólido y fuerte que se empeñó hasta el silbatazo final por dar su mejor esfuerzo y conseguir sus metas.

Tras la ceremonia de celebración que tuvo lugar al día siguiente de la final, la selección se había permitido finalmente disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Al menos por un día. El primero en resentir la ausencia de partidos y el tiempo con en el que contaba había sido Tsubasa quién liberado de la presión de liderar a toda una selección había caído presa del pánico generado por la fecha tan especial que se avecinaba: su boda.

El evento había sido planeado por Sanae, las madres de ambos novios, Yukari, Yayoi y Yoshiko. Según habían acordado los novios, se casarían poco después del mundial, exactamente tres semanas después, para poder contar con la presencia de todos sus amigos, de todos los miembros de la confederación de futbol y claro, para que aquella fecha tan importante no se viera opacada por el regreso a la jornada laboral de cada uno de los seleccionados. Igualmente, Sanae había decidido que la ceremonia religiosa y la civil se llevarían a cabo el mismo día, la recepción sería en casa de Wakabayashi, quién contando con un inmenso jardín en su mansión había postulado su propio hogar como salón de eventos.

Llegados a ese punto, Sanae, con ayuda de sus mejores amigas, su futura suegra y claro de su madre, tenía finalmente todo listo para su día especial. El vestido estaba ya en su armario esperando por ser usado, el peinado había sido elegido, el banquete pagado, Tsubasa –o más bien Misaki en nombre de su amigo- se había encargado de pagar a los músicos y claro ¡las sortijas estaban bien guardadas en un cajón de su habitación! Eso porque dijera lo que dijera, Sanae no estaba del todo segura de que Ishizaki no fuera a perderla o peor, olvidarlas en la boda. A una semana de su boda, lo único que las amigas de Sanae planeaban, era su despedida de soltera.

Del lado de los chicos, las cosas no estaban del todo bien, el mismo Hikaru estaba entrando en la desesperación y es que los nervios estaban consumiendo a Tsubasa por completo. ¿Alguien dijo que una vez declarándose, el capitán japonés se volvería más centrado en el tema del amor? Pues si así fue, ese alguien se equivocó.

Sentados en la sala de Misugi; Genzo, Hikaru, Taro, Ishizaki y el mismo Jun miraban atónitos a Tsubasa sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban:

—Tsuby… dime que bromeas, en serio, dime que estás bromeando— rogó Taro con el semblante pálido.

—Este… yo…— Tsubasa se miraba pálido, con la vista perdida y Genzo apostaba, sudaba frío.

—No estás bromeando— sentenció Jun, apesadumbrado.

—Pues es que… yo… no sabía… yo…— comenzó a excusarse el capitán.

—Sí, ya lo imagino. Pensaste acaso que podía casarte ¿con tu uniforme del Sao Paolo?— ironizó Genzo rodando los ojos.

—Supongo que pensó en lo formal— siguió Hikaru— ¡El uniforme de la selección!— se mofó. El grupo entero soltó una carcajada.

—Oigan ¡tampoco es así! Yo simplemente olvidé comprar un traje para mi boda— se quejó el de cabellos negros desde su lugar. Instintivamente, Jun, Hikaru, Taro y Genzo se llevaron la mano a la cabeza, resignados a que Tsubasa fuera así de despistado.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo banal— le regañó Taro ya sin reír.

—Misaki tiene razón, hasta yo me hubiera acordado del traje… ¡Es tu boda!— siguió Ishizaki

—Bueno, pero con todo esto del mundial, los partidos, los entrenamientos y…— siguió excusándose Tsubasa. Genzo se puso de pie.

—Amigo, eso fue hace dos semanas, además Sanae llevaba días, horas, minutos recordándote la boda, ¿cómo has podido olvidarlo? No sabemos ¿Qué harás? Creo que es obvio, levántate de ahí, te ayudaremos a encontrar un traje— a su argumento, todos los demás se pusieron de pie, Tsubasa, después de un momento de sorpresa y gratitud los imitó y juntos, salieron de casa de Jun en pos del centro comercial, donde Tsubasa encontrara el traje perfecto para su boda.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Esa noche… 07:30 PM=**_

 **=Casa de Hikaru=**

—Ya veo, ya veo… entonces, el jueves celebraran la despedida de soltera de Sanae— murmuró Hikaru desde su cama, espatarrado por todo el colchón.

— _Sí, ya lo tenemos todo preparado para esa noche. Cuando estaba en Estados Unidos me enteré de unas muy buenas maneras para celebrar y a las chicas les ha parecido buena idea ponerlas en práctica—_ respondió Yoshiko en una sonrisa al otro lado de la línea.

—Vaya, vaya… así que… ¿mi novia es una profesional de las despedidas de soltera?— bromeó el japonés— Espero que no se trate de chicos bailando para ustedes semidesnudos— reprochó después haciendo un mohín. De su lado de línea, Yoshiko imaginó a Hikaru haciendo pucheros y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— _No lo sé… ¿Cuántos bailarines semidesnudos se necesitan para ponerte celoso?—_ bromeó la castaña. Hikaru se dio el lujo de sonreír.

—Ninguno cariño, yo no soy celoso— aseguró.

— _En ese caso… creo que podemos jugar "quítale los calzoncillos al…"—_ comenzó a decir Yoshiko, cuando Hikaru se sentó de golpe en la cama, completamente asustado.

—¡Esta bien! Sí, sí soy celoso, de hecho solo necesito imaginarte a ti en una habitación con un hombre que no sea yo para ponerme celoso, ni te imaginas cuan celoso me pone imaginarte con un hombre bailarín y aparte semidesnudo— se apresuró a decir y por respuesta, las risas de Yoshiko encantaron sus oídos.

— _Solo estaba bromeando. A decir verdad, no habrá bailarines ni nada de eso, Sanae apenas y puede pensar en que será su boda como para pensar en alegrarse la pupila con alguien más…—_

—Vaya, eso me gusta, nunca me había alegrado tanto de escuchar que Sanae solo mira a Tsubasa, ja, ja, ja— respondió el castaño.

— _Sí… bueno… ¿tú que hiciste? ¿Echaron cascarita?—_ preguntó Yoshiko y por un breve momento, Hikaru palideció. No podía decirle a su novia que esa tarde, él y sus amigos habían estado recorriendo tienda tras tienda en busca de un traje para el despistado novio, entre todos habían llegado al acuerdo de no comentarlo, ni aunque Tsubasa ya hubiera conseguido atuendo – _un muy elegante traje negro, que como regalo de victoria del mundial, sus amigos le habían pagado al novio_ -. El meollo del asunto, radicaba en esa extraña capacidad de las chicas para saber cuándo sus novios les mentían y en esos momentos Matsuyama estaba teniendo su primera prueba…. ¿Creería Yoshiko en él? ¿Sería bueno mintiendo piadosamente a su novia?

—Sí. Aunque Tsubasa está muy despistado. Pensar en que pronto se casará le está comiendo el cerebro, es la primera vez que lo veo tan nervioso— respondió. Yoshiko pareció sopesar sus palabras y por un momento a Hikaru le pareció que no le creía, finalmente Yoshiko respondió:

— _Sí, últimamente está muy distraído. Ojalá que el día de la boda, no haga alguna torpeza—_ se mofó la chica, por respuesta Hikaru rió también.

 _(Novia intuitiva 0; Novio novato 1)_

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=El día de la boda… 03:00 PM=**_

 **=Iglesia local=**

—Bueno, parece que todos están en sus asientos, el sacerdote es paciente, aunque no estoy segura de a qué punto…— comentó Yoshiko deteniéndose de repente justo al lado de Hikaru. El chico suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello, mientras se giraba para ver a su novia.

Aquella linda tarde de verano, Yoshiko vestía el mismo vestido azul cielo que Yayoi, Yukari y Kumi, largo hasta los tobillos, sencillo en la caída pero completamente sensual. Quizás todas las damas de honor vestían de la misma manera, quizás todas llevaban peinados realmente hermosos, pero los cabellos castaños de Yoshiko, largos hasta os hombros, peinados en media coleta y sujetos con un pasador de mariposa; y todo en Yoshiko, era más que hermoso a ojos de Hikaru. Sin duda, aquel día, la hermosa era Sanae, pero Yoshiko, se llevaba el primer lugar a los ojos del futbolista.

—Te ves hermosa, Yoshiko— le susurró, pasándole una mano por la mejilla. Yoshiko se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

—Tú también te ves muy guapo con ese esmoquin— aseguró la chica.

—Ja, ja, ja, después hablaremos de esto… todavía tengo muchos cumplidos que darte, por ahora… iré a ver como está Tsubasa— declaró el chico, quién hasta ese momento tenía una importante misiva. Con un asentimiento de cabeza y un beso en la mejilla, Yoshiko se alejó para poder ayudar a Teppei y a Taki con los invitados que iban llegando a la misa de bodas, mientras que el defesa japonés, tomó rumbo a la apartada habitación de Tsubasa se hallaba recluido.

— _Toc, Toc—_ llamó al estar frente a la puerta. Dentro el caos reinaba, pero cuando Misaki abrió la puerta su semblante parecía tranquilo. Apenas estuvo dentro, su amigo cerró la puerta y Hikaru fue consiente del verdadero lío que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Dentro de aquella habitación, que resultaba ser lo bastante amplia para que entraran con facilidad tres sofás, dos de tres personas y uno de una, una mesa para bocadillos y también un par de armarios. Sentados en los largos sofás, se encontraban Hyuga y Ken. Jun estaba justo al lado del sofá individual y al lado de la única ventana, Genzo aguardaba de brazos cruzados. Justo en el centro, solo en su pequeño sofá, Tsubasa sufría un ataque.

Sujetándose los cabellos, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y respirando con dificultad, Tsubasa estaba siendo víctima de un ataque de nervios que le era imposible controlar. Sus amigos trataban de brindarle el apoyo necesario pero hasta ese momento, ni siquiera Misaki, el mejor amigo de Tsubasa, había tenido éxito.

—Bueno, Teppei y Taki están atendiendo a los invitados. Tus padres están aquí Tsubasa y también Gamo, Katagiri y Mikami— anunció Matsuyama.

—Gracias Hikaru, es bueno saber que allá afuera todo va viento en popa, pero dudo mucho que eso sea de ayuda si el novio está en shock…— se quejó Hyuga.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Kojiro… pero cállate, no estas ayudando— reprochó Genzo.

—Y tú Wakabayashi… que…— comenzó Ken, pero Hikaru lo interrumpió.

—Cállense los tres— les reprendió Jun— Dime por favor que…— comenzó a decir a Hikaru, pero el chico negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sanae no llega, ya han pasado casi 30 minutos…—aseguró el castaño. Al instante, Tsubasa se puso de pie de un salto, despeinándose aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía, seguro ya se arrepintió… soy un pésimo novio… Sanae no vendrá…. Seguro hice algo mal… volví a olvidar algo… si tan solo pudiera centrarme para todo como lo hago con el soccer… No, no, no…— comenzó a quejarse el muchacho. Taro se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro.

—Tranquilo amigo, seguramente algo pasó, Sanae haría todo el día de hoy menos arrepentirse… Ha soñado con este día desde la escuela elemental…— le dijo el chico. Por un momento Tsubasa se tranquilizó, pero el temblor en sus manos hacía saber a sus amigos que seguía temiendo que su amada no apareciera. Pasaron un par de minutos, antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe e Ishizaki entrara por ella, sin aire y apresurado.

—Tsubasa, chicos… ya… ya…— comenzó a decir.

—Toma aire Ryo y dinos que pasa, luego ya si quieres te mueres o te tumbas o lo que quieras hacer— le apuró Hyuga y por una vez, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Sanae… Sanae está aquí. El carro que la trae llegó, en breve entrará rumbo al altar— declaró el recién llegado tratando de coger algo más de aire al mismo tiempo que hablaba. Como si aquello significara ganar de nuevo la Copa mundial, el rostro de Tsubasa se iluminó y finalmente, la luz de sus ojos brilló en sus orbes negras.

—Bueno amigo… es hora— le dijo Genzo acercándose al capitán. Todos asintieron y estaban por salir cuando Hikaru les detuvo.

—Tsuby… no puedes irte así… espera— le indicó. Con delicadeza, entre Hikaru y Taro acomodaron el cabello de su amigo y también su traje, se aseguraron de que llevara en el bolsillo frontal una flor fresca y de que su moño estuviera adecuadamente colocado— Listo, ya puede casarse capitán— aseguró el castaño en una sonrisa

—Gracias por estar aquí chicos…— les dijo Tsubasa, antes de salir. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el altar, Yoshiko, Yukari, Yayoi y Kumi se colocaron en sus puestos, imitadas por Taro, Genzo, Hikaru y Hyuga, quienes encarnaban no solo a los acompañantes del novio sino también aquellas pruebas que antaño el capitán había considerado rivales. Jun había decidido no colocarse como acompañante pues sería él, quién apadrinara el lazo con que los novios serían unidos, al tiempo que Ryo, portaba el título de padrino en cuanto a sortijas. Las arras, corrían a cuenta del siempre amable e irreemplazable Roberto Hongo. Y finalmente… cruzando el altar, Sanae desfilo con su vestido, mostrando una radiante sonrisa antes mermada a causa del enfadoso tránsito que la había retraso para su propi boda, pero radiante ante la sola idea de estar por fin, en el lugar en que siempre deseo estar, a punto de desposarse con el chico de sus sueños.

Desde su lugar, Hikaru observó la ceremonia, al tiempo que en su mente, ideas desenfrenadas comenzaban a formarse. ¿Él podría alguna vez, sentar cabeza cómo Tsubasa? ¿Tendría algún día la posibilidad de estar él en el lugar de su capitán? ¿Con quién lo haría…?

— _Y tú con quién crees, idiota…—_ se regañó a sí mismo, justo en el momento en que Tsubasa y Sanae, se convertían en marido y mujer; justo en el instante en que sus ojos se plantaban en la hermosa castaña de ojos chocolate que le sonreía al mundo, iluminándolo todo a su alrededor… Yoshiko… _Su Yoshiko._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Por la noche… 07:00 PM=**_

 **=Mansión Wakabayashi=**

La comida había sido servida, la fiesta iba viento en popa. Desde la mesa principal, los padres de los novios se habían enfrascado en una agradable conversación, ensoñando el futuro que les depararía a los recién casados. Tsubasa y Sanae paseaban entre las mesas tomados de las manos, saludando a sus amigos, siendo felicitados, charlando o recibiendo regalos y regalos que no paraban de llegar. Los invitados, en su mayoría, bailaban regados en la pista colocada al centro, mientras que los meseros que se habían contratado se aseguraban de que cada copa estuviera llena.

Los miembros de la selección, habían robado en ese momento al novio, alejándolo de su esposa, dado que era de suma importancia, que el brindis grupal fuera realizado. En torno a un círculo imaginario que habían formado los 22 seleccionados, las copas estaban llenas, Toho's, Nankatsu, Furano's, no importaba que equipo hubieran sido antes, en ese momento, lo único que era relevante, era celebrar, con el capitán que les había guiado a la final del mundial de futbol, que los había apoyado en ganar y que ese día, celebrara una fecha por demás vital en su existencia.

—Brindo por los novios, para que este matrimonio los haga más que felices— espetó Taro

—Que esta experiencia sirva para que Tsubasa centré su cabeza en algo más que un balón— secundó Genzo, riendo

—Y para que el carácter de Anego, merme un poco en rudeza— se mofó Ishizaki

—Brindo por la dicha de los novios y un futuro pleno— declaró Jun

—Porque el niño se aplique y anote puntos tanto en su matrimonio, como en la cancha— siguió Hyuga

—Y sobre todo, porque recuerde que dentro del campo y fuera, solo se debe ir hacia adelante. Siempre luchando hasta el silbatazo final, dando lo mejor hasta el fin y obteniendo las metas deseadas— terminó Hikaru. 22 copas fueron alzadas y 22 voces retumbaron en el jardín de la mansión.

—¡Kampai!

—Gracias muchachos… espero… que pronto ustedes solteros encuentren a alguien y claro, Ju, Ryo y Hikaru, ojalá y un día, estemos brindando, por alguno de ustedes… ¡Kampai, una vez más!— dijo Tsubasa al dar el primer sorbo. Y una vez más, las copas se alzaron clamando un nuevo brindis.

¿Cuánta razón tendrían las palabras de Tsubasa? ¿Qué tan pronto habría nuevos brindis o nuevas parejas?

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***** Sobre el accidente de Taro, se me había olvidado incluirlo antes, pero ya sabéis que el chico fue atropellado por rescatar a su hermana.

 ***** El brindis _Kampai_ es típico de Japón.

 ***** Los hechos tratan de acoplarse a su creador, pero son escritos de forma tal que cuadren a la colección.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Muy buenas noches a todas! Bueno, heme aquí, que me he apurado con este capítulo que guarda especial cariño para mí, por tratarse de una de las fechas más emotivas y esperadas de CT: La boda de Tsubasa. Como verán, tal vez incluí muy poco de la pareja principal pero es que la intención era mostrar el cuadro que se vivió, dándoles un pequeño vistazo a lo que pasa cuando la selección se junta. No olvidemos, que según la serie que llevamos, un nuevo mundial está por jugarse y nuevas parejas llegarán a Japón. En el siguiente capítulo, pasaremos a lo que fue de Hikaru y Yoshiko luego del mundial e iremos avanzando hasta estar en tiempo presente, esta hermosa pareja, participara también en acontecimientos importantes que fueron marcados en historias como_ _ **Comienza con un beso o Hermosa resaca.**_ _Esperando que esto fuera de su agrado, ¡nos leemos la próxima semana!_

 _ **Gracias por su tiempo.**_

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Dulce843**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulyP.03**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	5. Graduación

**=5. Graduación =**

 _ **=Una semana después de la boda…=**_

 **=Universidad de Yokohama=**

Para algunos, aquella bella mañana de verano, el día no indicaba –ni mucho menos- alguna fecha especial. Era un día más, en un mes más, de un año más. Ninguna festividad. Ningún evento de importancia. Excepto para los universitarios.

Aquella soleada y fresca mañana del mes de junio, con el trimestre terminado, con los títulos impresos y las togas preparadas, cada alguno de último año de universidad, acudía al campus de la Universidad de Yokohama para graduarse y así comenzar una vida en el ámbito profesional.

El reloj, acaba de apuntar sus manecillas en torno de las 10 en punto de la mañana y pese a que el evento de graduación daría comienzo hasta las 11, el estacionamiento del lugar, estaba a reventar. Desde lujosas camionetas, hasta autos de lo más familiares, auto tras auto, ingresaban en el lugar en busca de un buen sitio para aparcar. Cuando el _Corolla_ plateado del año, llegó al campus, fueron muy pocas las personas que le prestaron atención. ¿Por qué molestarse? Aquel no era más que un simple automóvil más. Y por supuesto, nadie tampoco reparó en el pequeño _Auris_ que llegaba al campus detrás del _Corolla._

Apenas hubieron encontrado dos sitios libres, los autos apagaron motores tras aparcar y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar. Del _Auris,_ una señora castaña, un hombre de mediana edad y un joven matrimonio pisaron tierra universitaria. En el _Corolla_ , un noviazgo recién formulado y una pareja de avanzada relación platónica decidieron dejar sus suéteres y chaquetas dentro del auto. Cuando las cuatro parejas se unieron y comenzaron la caminata rumbo al auditorio donde tendría lugar la ceremonia de graduación, solo la universitaria del centro resaltaba. Su toga era azul marino al igual que su birrete, sus manos temblaban nerviosas, pero eran suavemente sujetadas por el apuesto castaño a su lado. Detrás, cuatro jóvenes sonreían al verles, mientras que el matrimonio más maduro, se alegraba tanto de contar con la presencia de aquel castaño tan especial.

Entonces, llegaron las miradas.

No pudieron cruzar el marco de entrada al auditorio pasando desapercibidos. No. Para nada. Apenas hubieron sido reconocidos, la gente había comenzado a hablar, aunque al parecer todos mantenían la serenidad para no rodearlos cual abejas a la miel.

—Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Es por que la boda sigue siendo algo reciente pero…— comenzó a decir el castaño.

—Sabes bien que eso no me interesa, sé que son famosos y es algo con lo que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a vivir. Quiero decir, ser novia de Hikaru Matsuyama es tener que aguantar a las cientos de fans, lo mismo para Sanae con Tsubasa. No te apures. Es que estoy nerviosa…— aseguró la universitaria, con una dulce sonrisa, que mermó un poco en intensidad al espetar la última frase. El castaño, le pasó una mano por la mejilla y sonrió.

—Te ves preciosa con tu birrete. Solo en eso debes pensar. En lo preciosa que estás el día de hoy. En lo preciosa que te verás al recibir tu título. En lo preciosa que estás desde que te levantas hasta que te duermes y te vuelves a levantar. Piensa en eso, no en los demás. Hoy es tu día y debes estar feliz por ello, no nerviosa…— le dijo. Yoshiko sonrió y besó la mejilla de su novio, Hikaru.

—Siempre tan lindo…— le susurró.

Y entonces, finalmente lo lograron. Llegaron al auditorio y los invitados de Yoshiko, que no eran otros más que sus padres, sus mejores amigas Sanae y Yayoi y sus respectivas parejas, Tsubasa y Jun además claro de su propio novio, se separaron de ella, para mirar la ceremonia desde las gradas, para tomar buenos asientos y para esperar a aplaudirle en cuanto la nombraran para recibir su título.

 **:-:-:**

Mei Yamamoto subió al estrado. Era alta para ser una chica, delgada y de tez pálida, sus ojos eran negros y estaban delineados por una densa pero elegante capa de delineador. Su toga cubría el vestido corto y ajustado que había elegido para la ocasión, su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros con gracia y hacia pequeños espirales en las puntas, pero lo verdaderamente encantador, era su sonrisa. Dulce, amable.

Aquella mañana, Mei, la alumna número uno de la universidad y la chica más popular del instituto, se jactaba en presentar, el discurso de despedida.

Desde sus sillas, los invitados de los graduados esperaban a que diera comienzo el famoso discurso, mientras que Mei tomaba su tiempo para comenzar, ofreciendo así a sus amigos una oportunidad para charlar –o más bien, cuchichear- Cuando la chica se decidió a dar comienzo, su discurso, fue aludido por la audiencia.

—El conocimiento más inteligente y fuerte que ha surgido de los contratiempos significa que estáis, para siempre, seguros en vuestra capacidad para sobrevivir. Nunca os conoceréis a vosotros mismos verdaderamente, o la fuerza de vuestras relaciones, hasta que las hayáis probado en la adversidad—

Los aplausos resonaron aun cuando Mei bajo del estrado y cesaron solo, porque el rector del campus, anunció la entrega de los títulos. En orden alfabético. Y en las gradas, tres de los más importantes y talentosos deportistas de la época en compañía de un par de padres y novias/amigas nerviosas, aguardaban con ansías a que los apellidos, llegaran a la letra _F._

—Fujizawa, Yoshiko— exclamó el rector tras lo que había parecido una larga, larga e interminable lista de nombres. La chica nombrada subió al escenario, avanzó a paso seguro hasta su rector, tomó la mano de los más importantes profesores de la universidad, saludó a Mei y finalmente recibió su título. Lo había logrado.

Desde ese momento, Yoshiko Fujizawa, podía llamarse profesionista. Lo era. Era finalmente, profesora de preescolar y podría desempeñar se carrera como ella más lo deseara.

En las gradas, sus padres, sus mejores amigas, sus mejores amigos y su novio, se pusieron de pie. La alabaron. Le aplaudieron lo mejor que pudieron y cuando Yoshiko los miró, sonrisas orgullosas le devolvieron la imagen. Sonrisas y un beso. De Hikaru, por supuesto.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Esa noche… (07:30 PM)=**_

 **=En algún restaurante de la ciudad=**

La noche había caído, la temperatura había descendido levemente pero pese a ello, dentro de aquel hogareño restaurante, el cálido humo de la comida y el calor corporal de los clientes, mantenía el ambiente acogedor y familiar. En las mesas, la gente comía, charlaba, reía o algunos pocos, discutían. En el bar, los más solitarios bebían solos, mientras que otros pedían alguna ronda para compartir con sus amigos y en el centro del lugar, en la pista, las pocas parejas aventureras, abrían el baile mientras el DJ reproducía una mezcla de canciones pasadas de moda, con las más dulces y tranquilas baladas del momento.

Al fondo del lugar, en una de las mesas más apartadas, dos jóvenes bebían un poco de café, mientras degustaban la deliciosa tarta de fresas, especialidad de la casa. Sus tazas iban por la mitad del contenido y la tarta estaba a apenas empezada; no porque no les hubiera gustado el sabor, sino más bien porque la charla absorbía su completa atención. Habían llegado hacía no más de una hora.

La tarde había sido agradable. Los padres de Yoshiko la habían llevado a ella y a sus amigos a comer en un costoso restaurante, celebrando el acontecimiento tan importante que habían celebrado. Habían comido, charlado y brindado. Luego, sus padres se habían despedido, dejando así a los jóvenes celebrar a su modo. Tsubasa, Sanae, Yoshiko, Hikaru, Yayoi y Jun habían terminado paseando por el parque hasta asentarse en el karaoke más cercano, donde rieron, cantaron, bromearon y brindaron más, con un poco de sake. Finalmente, dos parejas se retiraron y Hikaru y Yoshiko quedaron solos.

Los jóvenes enamorados habían decidido entonces caminar un poco y cuando el frío comenzó a asentarse en la ciudad, entraron a aquel bonito restaurante para cenar, beber algo caliente y terminar la celebración. Habían cenado poco, tan solo ramen y unos rollos de huevo; dejando más espacio para el postre. Su charla, había dejado atrás las felicitaciones por la graduación comenzaba a centrarse en los planes de la chica para el futuro inmediato:

—Entonces, volverás a Hokkaido— le dijo Hikaru a Yoshiko, mientras sonreía. La chica, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Quiero regresar, he estado viendo anuncios en el periódico, para rentar un departamento. Me gusta Hokkaido. Es donde te conocí y donde pasé mi mejor época— aseguró la castaña.

—Me gusta esa idea. Además, así podré tenerte cerca. No te lo había dicho, pero es que apenas me lo confirmaron. Jugaré en Sapporo. Para el Consadole Sapporo— le dijo el chico. Yoshiko dio un pequeño saltito de felicidad.

A su regreso, la chica había terminado la universidad en Yokohama, en la misma ciudad en que se estaba llevando a cabo el mundial y al término de este y del trimestre, ella estaba segura que Hikaru volvería a Hokkaido, su lugar de origen. Ella también quería regresar. Deseaba bastante visitar el colegio Furano y ver a Machida, a sus ex compañeros, quizás encontrar un empleo en esa misma región. Pero sobre todo, deseaba permanecer en el mismo lugar en que Hikaru, porque separarse de nuevo de él, figuraba en la lista, de cosas que no deseaba repetir. Si el chico jugaría en Sapporo, ella podría alquilar un departamento, encontrar un empleo y seguir con él. Desventajas de no ser un futbolista talentoso: no tenía representante alguno que le consiguiera el empleo y un lugar para vivir.

—Entonces, creo que deberíamos brindar también por ti— le dijo ella riendo. Hikaru negó con la cabeza.

—No por mí. Por nosotros. Finalmente podemos planear un futuro, juntos— le aseguró y ella no pudo hacer más, que darle la razón. Comenzaba una nueva época para ambos, un capítulo nuevo en sus vidas. No importaba que fuera malo o bueno. Sería único. Diferente. Estaría completo. Porque eso eran el uno para el otro. El complemente perfecto. La otra mitad. Y en ese episodio, estarían juntos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***** El discurso de graduación, no me pertenece en lo más mínimo. Fue dicho en 2008 en la Universidad de Harvard, por **J.K Rowling.**

 ***** Bueno, según mis datos, Hikaru jugaba en el Consadole Sapporo en la ciudad de Hokkaido, aunque en tiempos actuales durante la colección, yo lo fiché para otro equipo, eso, lo veremos en el siguiente episodio.

 ***Mei Yamamoto** es un personaje, propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Mil disculpas! Lamento demasiado la tardanza con que está actualización está llegando hasta sus pantallas, pero bueno, entre la escuela, los deberes, el pésimo clima y también el cansancio me fue imposible actualizar las historias en las que trabajo. En fin, con esta actualización pongo al día la historia. Mis próximas actualizaciones, serán en breve, pues finalmente ¡estoy de vacaciones! Y pretendo poner al día, todas mis historias. Aunque este capítulo es corto, les aseguro, tendremos mucho Hikaru/Yoshiko.

Esperando que esto les gustara, no olviden comentar, dar FAV o compartir. ¡Saludos! Nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Princesalirio, Dulce843, Clarita26**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	6. Novia falsa

= **6\. Novia Falsa** =

= _ **Un año después. Inicios de Julio**_ =

= **Campo de entrenamiento del Consadole Sapporo** =

Aunque podía parecer que el tiempo había pasado relativamente rápido, Hikaru Matsuyama aseguraba que no había sido así para él. Había pasado un año ya de que el torneo mundial se hubiera celebrado y un año de su entrada al equipo número uno en la segunda división, el Consadole Sapporo.

Aquel año, había resultado ser bastante agradable para Hikaru quién rápidamente se había acoplado al juego de su nuevo equipo y había alcanzado el rango de capitán. El mes pasado, había cumplido finalmente los 20 años y su gran recompensa había sido enterarse de que en el campo de juego, visores de equipos de primera división comenzaban a fijarse en él. Y no era para menos. Pues se trataba de Hikaru, un miembro más del combinado nacional, un experto en el juego de equipo y en las tácticas defensivas, un destacado jugador de tiros rasos y un sobre todo, una persona íntegra y dedicada.

Fuera del campo, su relación amorosa marchaba a la perfección, pues su novia, Yoshiko Fujizawa, desempeñaba una exitosa carrera como educadora, dando clases en un pequeño jardín de niños de la ciudad. Sus alumnos la adoraban tanto como el capitán del Sapporo que comenzaba a sentirse celoso de tener que compartir a su chica con un montón de niños más.

Quizás el tiempo no había transcurrido para él, tan rápido como para la prensa que hablaba del joven japonés, pero sí que había valido la pena.

Ese día justamente, Hikaru trataba de dar su mayor esfuerzo en el campo de juego, pues aunque se trataba tan solo de un entrenamiento cotidiano, los visores del Tokyo FC habían acudido para posar sus miradas sobre el capitán. La práctica, estaba a nada de terminar, pero aun así, Hikaru se desempeñaba como si el encuentro de práctica apenas hubiera comenzado. Mientras todos sus compañeros se mostraban cansados y anhelantes de un poco de agua, el joven Hikaru rebozaba de energías e ímpetu para seguir. Cuando el entrenador silbó el final de la práctica, Hikaru se tumbó en el césped para tomar un poco de aire, mientras uno de sus compañeros; Ryu Kishaba, un japonés de cabellos negros algo largos y ojos cafés chocolate; se acercaba a él:

—Creo que los impresionaste— le dijo a Hikaru, el castaño alzó la vista a las gradas, los visores comenzaban a retirarse, pero en sus rostros figuraba una radiante sonrisa.

—Espero que tenga razón— aseguró con una sonrisa. Ryu le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y le sonrió.

—Tenlo por seguro. Me alegra que se estén fijando en ti, pero lo voy a sentir cuando te marches y nos dejes, eres un gran jugador y un amigo bastante agradable—

—Bueno, también están visitándonos visores que se fijan en ti, pensemos que ambos ficharemos y quien sabe, tal vez caigamos en el mismo equipo— Hikaru guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Ryu le correspondió y enfrascados en una posible lista de equipos para ellos, se retiraron a las bancas y posteriormente a los vestidores.

Hikaru tomó una pequeña ducha y tras ella, comenzó a alistarse. El reloj marcaba las 12, era sábado. No tenía que ir a recoger a Yoshiko a su escuela, pero si deseaba pasarse por su departamento para que comieran juntos. Cuando estaba terminando de alistarse, Ryu, que había tomado una ducha mucho más larga, apareció con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y su sonrisa socarrona indicaba que deseaba mofarse un rato de su capitán:

—Pareces casado, deja a la pobre chica pasar un día sin ti— le dijo entre risas. Hikaru le arrojó su camiseta sucia del entrenamiento.

—No te metas— le dijo riendo—

—Y bueno ¿cuándo nos presentaras a la famosa Yoshiko? Sabemos que te visita en casa partido y que literalmente vives con ella, pero no la conocemos nadie del equipo. Creo que antes de partir, deberías presentarnos a tu novia. Sinceramente, tengo deseos de conocer a la chica que te trae cacheteando las banquetas— se siguió mofando Ryu. Hikaru sonrió dulcemente.

—En el partido del viernes. Entonces te la presentaré— le aseguró y salió por la puerta de entrada.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida del lugar, Hikaru advirtió la veracidad de las palabras de Ryu. Había pasado un año desde su fichaje pero en todo ese tiempo, nunca había presentado a Yoshiko a sus amigos. Tal vez porque en el pasado no había tenido que hacerlo; todos en la selección la conocían, Yayoi, Yukari y Sanae eran sus mejores amigas; o tal vez porque en realidad no había habido alguna oportunidad. Cuando jugaba, Yoshiko lo miraba desde las gradas y lo esperaba fuera del estadio, pero él siempre abandonaba a sus amigos para estar con su novia y no llegaba a encontrarla con ellos. En los entrenamientos sin embargo, les resultaba imposible. Yoshiko trabajaba toda la mañana y cuando el entrenamiento finalizaba, Hikaru solía arreglarse y salir volando, ya fuera para recogerla, esperarla o verla en el departamento de la chica. Decidido entonces a cumplir su palabra y presumirles a todos a la hermosa y fantástica chica que le daba el honor de ser su novia, Hikaru abandonó el complejo del Sapporo, tomando rumbo a la estación de buses.

¡Per que gracioso resultaba aquello! Uno de los mejores jugadores de todo Japón, no podía comprarse un auto y en lugar de ello, viajaba en bus. Y no es que Hikaru no pudiera en verdad costearse un auto, sino más bien que le gustaba viajar en bus. Antaño, había resultado una experiencia agradable, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, el transporte público comenzaba a reventar. Tal vez fuera hora de invertir en un vehículo propio… Estaba tan centrado en sus cavilaciones personales que no fue consciente de la persona que doblaba en la esquina justo cuando él lo hacía. Lo único que lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad, fue el impacto de su cuerpo contra otro.

—¡Auch!— exclamó la víctima de su torpeza. De inmediato, Hikaru se apresuró a auxiliar a la chica, porque había sido una dama, la que impactara contra él.

—Discúlpeme, por favor— pidió el joven realizando una reverencia, luego de que la chica se hubiera equilibrado.

—No hay problema, suelo ser muy tonta— le respondió la chica. Al alzar la vista, Hikaru reparó en los ojos oscuros que la chica poseía y en el cabello tan negro que hacía juego con sus orbes. Una chica bonita. Ataviada en una linda falda y una camisa bajo el suéter, sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros en espirales y su maquillaje resaltaba lo pálido de su piel.

—Para nada, yo debí fijarme. Una vez más, discúlpeme. Con su permiso— se despidió el castaño, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Estaba por irse, cuando la chica lo tomó del brazo y le preguntó:

—Usted… ¿es Hikaru Matsuyama, cierto?—

—Así es— respondió el chico. La señorita le sonrió y antes de seguir su camino, murmuró:

—Mucho más guapo que antes— dejándolo completamente confundido, Hikaru continuó su camino y llegó a la estación de bus. Al tomar asiento, una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios. Solía pasarle con frecuencia, más de una bella dama se cruzaba en su camino, pero como siempre Hikaru solamente reparaba en ellas lo necesario, para luego repetir aquel pensamiento que lo hacía sonreír: — _Yoshiko… ¿dónde estás?—_ Porque aquel pensamiento, le recordaba lo hermosa y lo afortunado que era, por tener a Yoshiko Fujizawa como pareja.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Esa noche… (08:00 PM)=**_

 **=Departamento de Yoshiko=**

Cuando los créditos aparecieron, Yoshiko y Hikaru seguían impresionados. Habían decidido mirar _La Masacre de Texas_ , creyendo que las habladurías sobre la película no eran más que comentarios irrelevantes y que en realidad no terminarían asustados; pero como solía sucederles cuando se trataba de películas de terror, la realidad había sido otra. Si en ese momento hubieran escuchado una motosierra ambos se habrían ocultado en el armario, presas del pánico.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que te diga que veamos _Diario de una pasión,_ hazme caso— le dijo Hikaru a su novia.

—Te dije que la viéramos pero Mr. "no vuelvo a ver Diario de una Pasión" se negó rotundamente. Ahora aguántate, que si vimos a este loco de la motosierra, fue tu culpa— le reprochó la castaña. Por toda respuesta Hikaru rió y la besó.

—La próxima vez, veremos _Diario de una pasión,_ lo prometo— le dijo al término del beso.

—Tengo algo que decirte— espetó la chica, poniéndose de pie. Tomó el tazón de las palomitas y lo llevó a la cocina, con la atenta mirada de su novio, siguiéndola por el apartamento.

—Es bueno o es malo ¿eh?—

—Es bueno. Mañana no trabajaré. Limpiarán a fondo la escuela así que tengo el día libre y pensé, que quizás podría ir a ver tu práctica, si quieres— Yoshiko sonrió y Hikaru la imitó, mientras celebraba desde el sofá.

—Hey, esas son noticias estupendas. Ciertamente hoy hablaba con Ryu sobre que mis amigos no te conocen, será una estupenda ocasión para presentarlos— aseguró el castaño. Yoshiko asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que reía por la manera tan infantil en que Hikaru celebraba aquella noticia; el castaño había comenzado a dar pequeños saltitos desde su lugar.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día… (10:30 AM)=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Consadole Sapporo=**

—Entonces, hoy vendrá tu chica— reafirmó Ryu con una agradable sonrisa. Hikaru asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una botella de agua a los labios— Vaya, pues sí que es una buena nueva, finalmente conoceré a…— lo que sea que Ryu estuviera por decir, se perdió en el aire, cuando un guardia de seguridad apareció en la zona de bancas, buscando a Hikaru.

—Joven Matsuyama, le buscan afuera. Se trata de una dama…— indicó el guardia en cuanto hubo encontrado al castaño.

—Una dama… Seguro es Yoshiko— comentó el jugador. Asintiendo con la cabeza, comenzó su andanza a las afueras del campo, con Ryu siguiéndolo de cerca.

Apenas aparecieron en el estacionamiento, Hikaru advirtió la figura de una mujer en la entrada del lugar, aunque con un simple vistazo supo que no se trataba de Yoshiko. Desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a advertir exactamente de quién se trataba pero podía asegurar que conocía aquella figura. Conforme se acercó, la figura enigmática tomó forma. Se trataba de una chica, sí. No se trataba de Yoshiko, claro que no. Y la conocía, en parte, una sola vez.

Ahí, esperándole, la chica con la que había tropezado el día anterior le estaba esperando. Sus cabellos, caían sobre sus hombros con los mismos espirales que el día anterior. Sus ojos negros estaban delineados a la perfección y una ligera capa de sombras resaltaba sus párpados. Vestía con una escotada blusa azul cielo y jeans claros, llevaba zapatillas de piso así que su altura rayaba en el 1.70, poco menos que Hikaru. Tenía una piel blanca y sonreía.

—Este… hola— saludó el castaño apenas estuvo frente a la chica. Confundid. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Ryu llegó a su lado, sorprendido de la belleza de aquella chica, con un silbido, dio una palmada a Hikaru en el hombro y espetó.

—Vaya, que bonita. Tú debes ser la novia de este chiquillo— la sonrisa de Ryu se acrecentó, cuando la chica misteriosa, asintió con la cabeza.

—Hola, soy Mei Yamamoto, novia de Hikaru— aseguró con una radiante sonrisa. Hikaru abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido. No solo por la afirmación de la chica, sino porque lo había recordado. No conocía a Mei del día anterior. La había visto, un año atrás, en la universidad de Yokohama. Mei había sido compañera de generación de Yoshiko y la número uno en la ceremonia, otorgándole el privilegio de recitar el discurso de graduación. Estaba por abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando un taxi se estacionó frente al lugar y antes de poder atisbar quién bajaba de él, Mei jaló del cuello a Hikaru pasándole los brazos alrededor y sus labios se posaron en los de él. Detrás de él, Ryu silbó alegre, pero confundido. ¿No se suponía que la novia de Hikaru se llamaba Yoshiko?

Como pudo se separó de Mei y la miró, lacónico. Antes de que su vista se centrara en la persona que acababa de aparecer, aquella que había bajado del taxi. Yoshiko.

—Yoshiko…— espetó Hikaru apenas la vio. Rápidamente, hizo a Mei a un lado para caminar hacia Yoshiko, pero su novia negó con la cabeza, antes de abrir de nuevo la puerta del taxi que no se había marchado y subir. Cuando Hikaru dio un paso al frente, el auto arrancó y Yoshiko se alejó. Ryu miró a Mei confundido y luego a su amigo.

—Hey… amigo… estoy confundido. ¿Quién de las dos chicas es Yoshiko?— le preguntó.

—La que acaba de irse, odiándome. Por supuesto— murmuró Hikaru pasándose una mano por el cuello. Apesadumbrado.

—Bueno… y entonces ¿tú quién eres, Mei?— preguntó Ryu a la pelinegra que sonrió ante aquella pregunta. Solo entonces, Hikaru recordó que Mei seguía ahí.

—Bueno, soy antigua amiga de Hikaru, fan número uno del águila del mar del norte y futura novia. Creo que Yoshiko, no aguanta la competencia— espetó, burlona. Hikaru se volvió y la encaró, en sus ojos, brillaba la furia.

—No sé qué tonto juego traes, no sé ni siquiera de donde saliste, pero más vale que no vuelvas a aparecerte, ¿qué no se supone que tú, eres de Yokohama?—inquirió.

—Me recuerdas, entonces— susurró Mei

—Vagamente— mintió Hikaru— Ahora bien… ¿qué te sucede?—

—Siempre me has gustado. Desde que comenzaste a ser un futbolista reconocido reparé en ti. No pude hablarte el día de la graduación y luego te vi marchándote con Yoshiko pero, no pensé que salieran. No hasta que comenzaron a salir en las revistas— explicó Mei.

—Si bueno, la gente no anda por ahí fijándose en futbolistas y va a visitarlos tras tropezar con ellos solo para besarlos y arruinarles el noviazgo, ¿sabes?— le espetó Hikaru, fuera de sí. ¡Aquella chica estaba loca!

—Yo no he venido aquí a arruinarte nada. Ayer que tuve la suerte de tropezar contigo, me decidí a confesarte mis sentimientos y bueno, heme aquí. Si bien no quise arruinarte la relación, si vine a declarar la guerra. No dejaré que sigas con Yoshiko. ¡Yo puedo ser mucho mejor novia que ella!— exclamó Mei. Ryu que miraba la escena quiso darse de topes contra la banqueta. ¿De qué clínica psiquiátrica se había fugado esa niña?

—Estás loca. Ryu, haz que se vaya, yo iré a por Yoshiko. Te dejo el entrenamiento, voy a arreglar las cosas con mi novia, que la novia falsa arruinó— espetó sin más el castaño y salió corriendo de ahí. Mei hizo acopio de seguirle, pero Ryu le cerró el paso.

—No, no, no, tú no te vas, chiquilla— le dijo. Mei miró a Ryu, era un tipo atractivo. No era tan conocido como Hikaru, seguro, pero si igual de guapo. Con una sonrisa, preguntó:

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

—Bueno, ¿qué tu sueño es salir con un futbolista?— preguntó Ryu fuera de sí. ¡Qué loca señorita!

—No— aseguró Mei, rotundamente— Mi sueño es ser la novia de un FAMOSO futbolista, casarme con él, ser millonaria y vivir feliz—

—Ah, pero que cosas. Una loca, con sueños infantiles. Ve a otro equipo a buscar tus aventuras de cuento de hadas— le reprendió Ryu— ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad! Una loca me quiere violar— exclamó como loco, para deshacerse de aquella chica. Antes de que Mei se diera cuenta, dos guardias del complejo habían aparecido y la habían sujetado: ¿qué quién quería violar a un jugador?

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Departamento de Yoshiko=**

—Yoshiko, por favor, abre la puerta— pidió Hikaru por tercera vez. Había corrido directo a la avenida para tomar un taxi y apenas había logrado detener uno, había ordenado la dirección de Yoshiko y esperado no tardar demasiado. Si bien, había bajado del taxi justo en el momento en que Yoshiko abordaba el elevador al piso 3, no había logrado llegar a tiempo para que la chica no cerrara la puerta del apartamento de un portazo.

—No quiero. Vete— le respondió Yoshiko, pegada a la puerta, desde el interior.

—Yoshiko… por favor. No es lo que tú crees. Ni siquiera conozco a esa chica… bueno sí, ayer tropecé con ella camino a aquí y también la vi en tu graduación, pero era una alumna más, sabes que yo nunca he buscado a nadie que no seas tú, tampoco he salido con nadie más… ¡Dios! Me costó años declararme con la chica de mis sueños… ¿Crees que podría tener una aventura? Te amo, lo sabes. Te amo solo a ti. Siempre solo tú…— aseguró el chico, esperando no estar hablando con un pedazo de madera. Dentro, Yoshiko reprimió las lágrimas. No había visto la cara de la chica con la que Hikaru estaba y tampoco le había parecido necesario, era más que obvio que Hikaru la estaba besando.

Pero el chico tenía razón. Lo conocía desde el colegio, nunca había tenido novia, nunca ni siquiera cuando ella se mudó a EUA. Tal vez muchas amigas, pero Hikaru, Jun y Tsubasa, solo habían tenido a una chica en sus vidas y esas eran Sanae, Yayoi y ella. Hikaru tenía razón, él sería incapaz de hacerle algo así. Decidida a pedir explicaciones, a hablar y solucionar el asunto, Yoshiko abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba, Hikaru la miró y esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, abrió la boca para continuar con sus explicaciones, apenas salió de él una sílaba, Yoshiko se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, como Mei había hecho, pero si entonces Hikaru se había quedado estático, con Yoshiko en sus brazos eso no pasó. Rápidamente la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él, mientras el beso, tomaba su rumbo. Sus labios como siempre, se movían a la misma sintonía, sus bocas estaban hechas para besarse, sus cuerpos reaccionaban a la calidez y el amor de ambos.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo…— le dijo Yoshiko al separarse.

—Y yo te amo a ti— aseguró Hikaru, pasándole una mano por el cabello para colocarle un mechón detrás de la oreja. Yoshiko esbozó una breve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pasa. Hablemos— le pidió, tomándolo de la mano. Ambos cruzaron la entrada, pero cuando Hikaru cerró la puerta, lo único que dijo, la hizo sonreír:

—Solo diré, que tus besos son mejores—

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***Ryu Kishaba** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***Diario de una pasión** es una película romántica americana, protagonizada por Ryan Gosling y Rachel McAdams, estrenada en 2004.

 ***La masacre de Texas,** es una película de terror americana, que tiene sus bases en hechos reales.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola a todas! Bueno, pues ¿toda pareja tiene problemas, no? Algo tenía que pasarles a estos dos, para que supieran afrontar las malas situaciones y apelando al atractivo de Hikaru, esto fue lo que salió. Esperando que el capítulo les agradara, espero sus dulces palabras, si desean dejarlas. ¡Saludos! Nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	7. Fichado con el As de Cristal

= **7\. Fichado con el As de Cristal** =

= _ **Una semana después… (12:00 PM)=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Consadole Sapporo=**

Tras una semana transcurrida en la vida de Hikaru, las cosas habían parecido tomar su curso normal; tanto Yoshiko, Ryu como él mismo, no habían vuelvo a ver a Mei, ni a escuchar de ella, lo que los guardas le hubieran impuesto para no tenerla de nuevo en sus vidas era un misterio, aunque Ryu esperaba fuera un severa orden de restricción.

De aquel suceso, Yoshiko y Hikaru habían hablado poco y al tiempo mucho, las explicaciones habían sobrado, una vez que Hikaru había dejado en claro todos los puntos; en cuanto la castaña supo que se trataba de una ex compañera de la Universidad, había estallado en furia y Hikaru había atisbado entonces, un poco del carácter que la chica, compartía con Sanae — _Y por el Dios del soccer, que a Tsubasa no se le ocurriera hacer enojar a su esposa_ —

Pese a todo, el verdadero suceso que había ocupado la lista de prioridades, era sin duda alguna, la preventiva que Hikaru había recibido. El viernes de esa misma semana justamente el día siguiente- los visores del Tokyo FC acudirían una vez más a posar sus ojos en Hikaru, con la diferencia de que lo harían, en pleno partido. Si bien al Cataño le precedía su reputación como miembro de la selección, a los interesados en él, les fascinaba la idea de admirarlo en plena acción. ¡El mismísimo Katagiri acudiría a verle!

Y aquella sin duda, era también la razón por la que esa mañana de jueves, Hikaru permanecía en el campo, practicando. En las gradas, Yoshiko lo miraba, fascinada por la entrega y el desempeño tan arduo que su novio mostraba, Ryu, miraba también desde las bancas, puesto que no había reparado en la chica sentada en las gradas. Hacía unos días que Hikaru finalmente le había presentado a su amada novia, pero eso no los había vuelto grandes amigos.

—Hey, Hikaru, se comienza a hacer tarde, la temperatura está por bajar, deberías parar— le advirtió el chico desde las bancas, Hikaru miró a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza. En su adolescencia, había preferido entrenar cuando la temperatura bajaba, porque el clima frío le sentaba bien para ponerse a prueba, pero justamente ese día, no le convenía pescar algún resfriado.

Dejando en paz la portería, dándole un respiro a su gastado balón y poniéndose encima la sudadera del equipo, Hikaru dejó las cosas en su lugar y abandonó las bancas en compañía de Ryu, a ellos, se unió Yoshiko bajando los escalones de las gradas y luego de un beso como saludo, los tres chicos partieron a la estación de buses. Ryu tomó el bus cruzando la calle, pues vivía al otro lado de dónde Hikaru llevaría a Yoshiko y dejó a los enamorados seguir su ruta.

Cuando el bus llegó, Hikaru y Yoshiko lo tomaron, encontrando lugares disponibles y acurrucándose el uno contra el otro para entrar el calor. En Hokkaido era normal que el clima fuera frío, pero eso solo les confería un tipo de excusa para acurrucarse entre ellos.

—Te irá muy bien mañana— le dijo Yoshiko, su cabeza, reposaba en el pecho de Hikaru, justo donde podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

—Me gustaría fichar para el Tokyo, sé que tendría que mudarme, pero bueno… es un equipo de primera división. De toda la selección, solo Hyuga, Genzo y Taro han llegado al extranjero, Tsubasa ya es toda una estrella, yo quiero lograr lo mismo, creo que es hora de avanzar—expresó el chico con emoción. Yoshiko sonrió, le gustaba escuchar a Hikaru cuando se emocionaba— Por cierto, ¿lo has pensado?— preguntó el castaño, ella movió la cabeza, indicando que sí.

—No fue demasiado difícil, ¿sabes? Te lo he dicho antes, yo quiero estar dónde estés tú. Y si fichas para el Tokyo, no me queda de otra que mudarme. Lo único que se me hace difícil, es renunciar a la escuela, no mal entiendas, me gustara probar dar clases en otro lugar, pero la directora es tan dulce… que me pondrá difícil salir— explicó Yoshiko, Hikaru rió por lo bajo y suspiró.

—Si lo dices así, entonces parece que eres de la mafia— se mofó. Yoshiko levantó el rostro y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, haciéndolo reír.

—No te lo dije porque eres un miedoso. Pero ciertamente, estoy entrenada por la mafia— siguió ella, continuando el juego que él había comenzado.

El resto del camino siguió igual. ¿Qué mejor relación podían tener? No solo eran novios, no solo eran la mitad del otro, eran también amigos. Y la amistad, siempre es importante en una relación.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día… (02:00 PM)=**_

 **=Estadio Domo Sapporo=**

El día estaba nublado, la temperatura auguraba quizás un día totalmente nublado, aunque era poco probable que llegara a nevar, ya que de mayo a septiembre, solía no nevar. Pese a lo nublado del clima y la temperatura baja que resultaba igualmente extraña en esos meses, el estadio estaba lleno.

El Sapporo se enfrentaba en aquella ocasión con el Cerezo Osaka, equipo de segunda división que llegaba liderado por un excelente veterano del deporte rey japonés y con una delantera prodigiosa, pues estaba a la dirección de un compañero de Hikaru en el combinado nacional, Kisugi Teppei, quién como él, estaba jugándose una fichaje al Gamba Osaka de primera división.

El partido había comenzado, cuando al minuto 20' el Cerezo se hizo con una falta, sobre el centrocampista Ryo Kishaba. La falta otorgó un tiro libre al Sapporo que su capitán, estuvo dispuesto a cobrar. En cualquier otra ocasión, Teppei habría mostrado gran admiración por Matsuyama, de no ser, porque el joven Kisugi tenía todas las intenciones de ganar. Era lo que pasaba con el combinado nacional, en la selección eran amigos, en las Copas Nacionales, rivales. Y era eso a su vez, lo que convertía al equipo japonés, en un digno oponente.

—Suerte— murmuró Kisugi a su amigo, moviendo los labios. Hikaru asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Tiró. Los jugadores del Cerezo habían formado una barrera, el tiro debería ser alto, eso era lo que Hikaru pensó que creerían. Y no se equivocó.

Teppei había cometido el error de dejarse llevar, su equipo había saltado para impedir el gol, pero Hikaru era un experto en los tiros rasos. _El tiro del águila_ bastó y sobró para que el balón fuera a dar directo contra la red. Su tiro, no solo había impresionado a los jugadores, también al portero.

El encuentro se reanudó y el Cerezo trató por todos los medios de obtener el gol del empate. El minuto 44' dio al Osaka lo que quería y con un marcador empatado, el capitán del Sapporo se afanó a la frase que antaño, Tsubasa les había repetido en la selección: _es como si el partido, acabara de empezar._

 **:-:-:**

 _ **=Durante el medio tiempo…=**_

 **=Vestidores del Sapporo=**

Hikaru acaba de dar su discurso motivacional, cuando las puertas de los vestidores se abrieron y por ellas entró Munemasa Katagiri, el representante de la selección, junto al mismísimo entrenado Gamo. Tan pronto como los vio, el capitán del Sapporo dejó a sus jugadores descansando un poco y se acercó a sus conocidos:

—Entrenador Gamo, señor Katagiri, un placer verlos por aquí— dijo el chico

—El placer es nuestro Hikaru— le espetó Gamo— Estás jugando muy bien, has perfeccionado mucho tu juego en este año y aun así, sigo viendo al experto de Hokkaido que fue titular en el mundial, sigue así—

—Muchas gracias señor, aunque no es bueno que me vea igual. Mejorar es cambiar y yo espero hacerlo. Quiero mejorar más, estoy seguro que en un mundial próximo podríamos volver a ganar—comentó el castaño en una sonrisa.

—Como todo jugador de la generación dorada— le habló Munemasa— sueñas en grande y eso es bueno. Es gracias a esta generación que el juego japonés se ha elevado y hoy en día podemos presumir haber ganado una copa mundial—

—Bueno, creo que somos un buen equipo— aseguró el chico

—Más que bueno Hikaru— aseguró Gamo— Por eso estamos aquí, esperamos que estés seguro y firme en tu decisión de fichar para el Tokyo FC, un equipo que se ha jactado de liderar la copa japonesa en la primera división por años— aseguró el entrenador

—Créame señor, estoy muy empeñado en fichar con el Tokyo— respondió Hikaru. Katagiri, rió.

—Eso es bueno, esperemos que luego de este partido, las noticias sean buenas para ti. De fichar al Tokyo te espera una grata sorpresa— le dijo a Hikaru, el japonés miró al representante con curiosidad, pero justo entonces, el entrenador del Sapporo les interrumpió, anunciando que el partido estaba por reanudarse. Con los deseos de buena suerte del representante y del entrenador, Hikaru se despidió y volvió a la carga, las palabras de Katagiri solo habían servido para picarlo: ¿cuál era la grata sorpresa? Con muchas más ganas, Hikaru estaba deseoso de fichar con el Tokyo.

 **:-:-:**

 _ **=De vuelta en el campo…=**_

 **=Minuto 57'=**

El encuentro se había reanudado y desde el primer momento los jugadores habían mostrado su empeño por ganar. El cerezo se había aplicado en la defensa y presionado el ataque mientras que el Sapporo, comenzaba a dirigir su ataque en los puntos clave, cuando su capitán avistaba un espacio libre o fintaba al equipo contrario, engatusándolos con una buena defensa. Sin duda alguna, aunque el partido pertenecía a la segunda división, los jugadores dentro de la cancha, tenían un talento que superaba divisiones, jugaban con entrega y empeño y con pasión.

Cuando el silbato marcó el minuto 62', el Sapporo logró acercarse a la portería con el balón en pies de Ryu y el gol cayó cuando con un buen dribleo el jugador burló al portero y anotó.

Con el marcador de vuelta en ventaja del contrario, el Cerezo presionó a un más la ofensiva, pero por más que su delantero goleador, Teppei, intentaba superar la barrera defensiva del Sapporo, la dirección y técnica que Matsuyama imponía, lo superaba. ¡Pero claro! Por algo, durante el mundial pasado Japón había mantenido una fuerte línea de defensa, porque ahí donde intentaban atacarles, ahí estaban Hikaru y Jun, con Jito, Ishizaki y Soda detrás. Y en la portería, Wakabayashi o Wakashimazu.

Finalmente, en el minuto 87, el medio campo estaba a la expectación de un duelo épico. Teppei y Matsuyama disputaban el balón de un lado a otro, uno deseando superar aquel duelo para anotar y dejar el marcador empatado para conseguir los tiempos extra y otro deseando poder anotar una vez más, un gol más que le diera oportunidades extras de fichar con el Tokyo.

Cuando el reloj llegó al minuto 88' el ganador del duelo, fue Hikaru. Con una buena finta, había logrado librarse de Teppei y corría como alma que lleva el diablo a la portería del Cerezo. Le restaban dos minutos, dos valiosos minutos que no podía desperdiciar, 120 segundos que tenía que aprovechar al máximo.

En su camino a la portería, el chico burló a dos centrocampistas, fintó a tres defensas y finalmente se enfrentó al portero. Sabía que por el tiro libre el portero estaría esperando que realizara el mismo tiro, pero aunque sabía que sería así, se arriesgó a jugar con un pequeño truco. Fingiendo que tiraría al otro lado, el castaño pasó el pie por el balón y justo cuando el portero se movía, regresó a la posición normal, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, el arquero se jactó de haber adivinado la trampa y regresó al lugar original, pero Hikaru también lo había engañado, si el portero no hubiera regresado, habría atrapado el balón, el castaño tiró, al lado contario y anotó.

2-1 en el marcador final. Y ojalá, que eso significara el fichaje que tanto deseaba.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día… (02:00 PM)=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Sapporo=**

Hikaru había llamado a Yoshiko para pedirle que acudiera al campo en punto de las 2, aprovechando que era sábado y también porque había sido convocado a una importante reunión personal, con los representantes del Tokyo FC. Por eso y porque estaba ansiosa de saber las noticias que acontecían en la vida de su novio, fue que Yoshiko entró al complejo del Sapporo echa una fuerte brisa de viento, que provocó que chocara con quién menos esperaría…

Apenas había sentido el impacto había tratado de equilibrase y la persona con la que se había estampado le había ayudado a no caer. Cuando logró mirarla, no pudo evitar sonreír, abrazarla y gritar de felicidad.

—Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó la castaña.

 **:-:-:**

Como se le había indicado, Hikaru había acudido a la oficina del entrenador luego de que su entrenamiento terminara y aunque estaba nervioso, trataba de ocultarlo. Entró en el edificio principal con calma y se dirigió donde el entrenador con un paso más lento aún, para cuando hubo estado frente a la puerta, tragó saliva y suspiró; ojalá todo fuera bien.

Abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba el entrenador, pero no sentado en su silla, esta permanecía volteada y la persona que yacía sentada, era un misterio para el castaño. Finalmente, acabó por entrar y saludó:

—Señor, heme aquí como lo pidió

—Muy bien Hikaru. Bueno, creo que sabes por qué te he llamado. Como sabías, el Tokyo FC estaba buscando tu reclutamiento, por lo que durante estas semanas te observó a detalle en tus prácticas y en un partido. Finalmente, el equipo de Tokyo te ofrece un millón de yenes más de lo que yo te ofreceré para que te quedes y un contrato que incluye vivienda, seguro médico y privilegios en la ciudad de Tokyo. Eso claro, si aceptas su contrato— le explicó el entrenador. Hikaru sonrió ampliamente. ¡Lo había logrado! Había fichado al Tokyo y solo restaba firmar.

—Entrenador, quiero que sepa, que no es ni por el dinero, ni por los privilegios, es simplemente, porque quiero avanzar en mi carrera, yo… yo… agradezco todo lo que he pasado en el Sapporo y también la oportunidad que me brindó para desarrollarme pero…

—No le des más vueltas Hikaru— le dijo el entrenador, en una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano, con un bolígrafo en ella— Anda ya. Firma— Hikaru sonrió y tomó el boli, mientras se acercaba al escritorio. Ahí, un bonche de hojas esperaba a ser firmada, un nuevo sueño profesional comenzaba y era hora de darle cuerda. Cuando hubo terminado, dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y miró al entrenador. Finalmente, la silla del mismo se giró y ahí estaba; tan sonriente como siempre, con sus ojos chocolates resplandecientes y su cabello castaño claro algo despeinado, con el porte delicado y una presencia agradable; Misugi Jun, lo miraba.

—Bienvenido al Tokyo FC, compañero— le dijo Jun en una sonrisa. ¿Compañero?

—No me digas que…— comenzó a decir Hikaru, lleno de emoción.

—Firmé mi contrato la semana pasada. Me alegra asegurarte que tras mi tratamiento, puedo jugar de nuevo y que en esta temporada, seremos compañeros. Ambos jugaremos para el Tokyo y además de todo… _seremos vecinos—_ Jun le guiñó un ojo, refiriéndose a la relación tan cercana de Yoshiko y Yayoi, quiénes, no importando nada, los volverían cercanos incluso fuera del campo.

—Ni que decir, esto ha sido una gran decisión, ya veo que sí era una agradable sorpresa. ¿Y si ya estás recuperado, ahora cómo te diré? ¿Sigues siendo el As de Cristal?— cuestionó Hikaru arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

—Sí, supongo que sí. No me he enterado que me apoden de otro modo— se mofó Jun.

—Pues entonces, que bueno que fiché junto al As de Cristal— aseguró el castaño.

—El águila del mar del norte ¿eh? Seremos un equipo invencible— aseguró Jun.

—Eso no dudarlo…

—Aunque, tenemos competencia. ¿Yoshiko vino al campo?— preguntó entonces Jun, Hikaru asintió con la cabeza y ambos rieron. ¡Vaya competencia! ¿Podrían formar algún tratado de paz con las chicas? ¿O Jun y Hikaru caerían ante Yayoi y Yoshiko?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***** Como sabrán durante la colección, alguna vez habré mencionado que Kisugi Teppei jugaba con el Gamba Osaka, lo cual, para sus admiradoras, quiere decir que aunque no ganó el partido, fichó para el equipo que deseaba.

 ***** Según los datos, Hikaru jamás fichó al Tokyo, pero yo lo he colocado así, puesto que se adecua a las demandas de la colección.

 ***** Y como nota personal, no sé ustedes, pero yo en lo personal, siempre encontré una buena y fuerte amistad entre Jun y Hikaru y es por ello que en esta colección, ellos están en el mismo equipo.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¿Me apuro en las actualizaciones? Bueno, es que estoy inspirada, ja, ja, ja. Para quienes siguen el Fic con Pierre, no se preocupen, también actualizaré, llevaré ambas historias a la par y puede ser, que en estas dos semanas, demos por terminada, la sub colección:_ _ **Europa de Amor**_ _y_ _ **Rumbo al Mundial.**_

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **GUEST, candiiventura**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	8. Como recién casados

= **8\. Como recién casados** =

Como bien le habían dicho a Hikaru el fichaje que había obtenido en el Tokyo, incluía, además claro de una buena paga, ciertos privilegios que le acomodarían a las mil maravillas. Por ejemplo, el seguro médico que le cubría lesiones y hospitales en caso de necesitarlos, ya fuera en el campo, entrenando o fuera del soccer. Igualmente, se le ofrecía la adquisición de un nuevo auto —aunque Hikaru creía que eso era chantaje, pues para obtener el carro necesitaba filmar comerciales de TV— y claro, también le ofrecían, una vivienda.

Una vez arreglados los papeles legales, Hikaru había recibido fotografías y un contrato de alquiler para obtener el departamento que el Tokyo le ofrecía. Si bien, el departamento alcanzaba a resultarle algo excesivo, había descubierto el por qué. Tanto a él, como a Misugi, las nuevas adquisiciones del Tokyo, les habían ofrecido un departamento, en el mismo edificio, en la misma zona residencial y del mismo tamaño, puesto que los directivos habían pensado en cubrirles las mismas necesidades. Si bien, ambos tenían la necesidad de comer, relajarse y ducharse, ambos departamentos incluían una cocina, un comedor, una sala, dos baños y 3 habitaciones.

Para Misugi, aquella oferta sentaba de maravilla pues desde hacía un tiempo, Yayoi, quién por fin podía anunciarse como su novia, vivía con el As de cristal y por tanto era seguro que la chica, seguiría viviendo con él. Hikaru, por su parte, se había aterrorizado en cuanto Misugi le planteó la posibilidad de vivir con Yoshiko.

¡Solo tenían una año saliendo! ¡Y ella nunca había pasado la noche con él! Si bien, disfrutaban mucho pasando tiempo juntos, Hikaru siempre la había ido visitar, comían, lavaban los trastos, e inclusive llegaban a cocinar juntos; pero siempre, sin excepción alguna, Hikaru se había retirado a su hogar al caer la noche. Nunca había pasado una noche con Yoshiko en ningún sentido en que pudiera tomarse aquella oración. Y si bien no pasaba nada con pasar una noche en el mismo lugar, aunque no llegara a más, Hikaru no deseaba incomodar a su novia. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a plantearle el que se fuera a vivir con él?

 **:-:-:**

—Entonces, ¿jamás has pasado la noche en casa de Yoshiko?— volvió a preguntar Jun. Hikaru se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza. Ambos chicos estaban en los vestidores del Sapporo, solos y conversando sobre el dilema de Hikaru.

—No, nunca.

—Bueno, pero recuerda que vivir juntos no significa algo más que compartir las labores del hogar y el mismo techo. Si lo desean, ni siquiera tienen que compartir la misma habitación. Cuando Yayoi se mudó conmigo, ella dormía en otra recámara puesto que yo estaba enfermo y cuando me recuperé, una noche vimos una película juntos, nos quedamos dormidos, la experiencia fue agradable, despertar con Yayoi a mi lado, quiero decir. Entonces decidimos compartir la cama, pero nunca ha pasado nada, si tú y Yoshiko no desean que pase nada, no hay ningún problema, ¿cierto? Todo se trata de que busquen sus propias comodidades, amigo mío— le dijo el As de Cristal.

Hikaru lo pensó un poco, ciertamente, su amigo tenía razón. Pensándolo bien, tampoco era demasiado exagerado, conocía a Yoshiko desde el colegio y sobre todas las cosas, la amaba; aquello solo sumaba a la ecuación el inmenso respeto que el chico le profesaba a su novia. Con una radiante sonrisa, el castaño asintió y se propuso mentalmente, proponerle a Yoshiko que se mudara con él, a Tokyo, a la misma ciudad y a la misma casa.

¡Qué el Dios del soccer le amparara!

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Por la tarde…=**_

 **=Departamento de Yoshiko=**

—Entonces ¿ya hablaste con tu directora?— preguntó Hikaru, sorprendido. Desde la cocina, Yoshiko rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, le dije que me apenaba mucho pero que tenía que mudarme y por tanto renunciar a la escuela. Se puso algo sentimental y casi me hace llorar, pero al final, me concedió la salida. Tal parece que no es demasiado difícil salir de la mafia, ja, ja, ja— se mofó ella— Ahora bien, si tu partida está programada para dentro de una semana, tengo que apresurarme, Yayoi me dijo que no será difícil que encuentre empleo en alguna escuela de Tokyo, pero lo que no he logrado encontrar es un buen alquiler— por un momento, la mirada de Yoshiko bajó al suelo, apenada.

—Este…. Yoshiko, sobre eso, tenemos que hablar. Hoy recibí el contrato de alquiler del Tokyo— comenzó a decir Hikaru acercándose a la barra de la cocina, para estar más cerca de su novia, cuando hubo llegado, Yoshiko se recargó en la barra del lado contrario, esperando a que Hikaru hablara— Es un buen alquiler, el departamento de Jun y Yayoi está en el mismo edificio… ¡Ah! Cierto, los chicos viven juntos— anunció Hikaru en una sonrisa, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso.

—Sí, lo sé. Yayoi me puso al tanto de ello— aseguró la castaña en una sonrisa.

—Bueno… sí, eso. Entonces, el departamento está muy bien ubicado y también equipado. Este… es solo que… am… es demasiado amplio para mí— un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico y Yoshiko lo miró intrigada— Yo… bueno, si tú no lo deseas, no hay ningún problema, no deseo obligarte a nada, es solo, me pareció una oferta viable y bueno, el tiempo, pero yo no quiero que pienses que es para presionarte, no claro que no… es solo, bueno, sabes que, y tú y yo, nosotros, bueno, podríamos y la idea de Jun no es demasiado alocada y yo, bueno, es que…

—Hikaru— le cortó Yoshiko— Detente un momento. ¿Dé que estás hablando?— le preguntó.

—Sí. Yo… Yoshiko… ¿Te gustaría…? Te… ¿Te gustaría… vivir…? ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?— le cuestionó. Durante un momento, Yoshiko miró a Hikaru sin saber que responder, la pregunta en sí, era sencillamente fácil, pero la respuesta, abarcaba mucho más que un _sí_ o un _no._

Vivir con Hikaru, implicaba algo más que vivir. Vivir con tu novio, siempre era algo más que solo vivir. Vivir con Hikaru significaba tener que acoplarse a la manera de vivir del castaño, significaba tener sus horarios y compartir desde el baño hasta las responsabilidades de la casa. Conocía a Hikaru desde que eran unos niños, llevaban ya un año saliendo, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, victorias, derrotas, una loca, tardes de cocina, noches de cenas, fiestas, risas, un poco de todo. ¿Conservarían esa misma relación si se mudaban juntos? ¿O es que pasaría lo que todo mundo decía? _Los primeros días de casados._

—Me encantaría— aseguró la chica con una sonrisa. Hikaru respiró aliviado.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Tres semanas después… (Viernes, 03:00 PM)=**_

 **=Tokyo, Japón. Departamento de Hikaru y Yoshiko=**

Dicen por ahí, que todos los cambios son para bien. Y aquel cambio, claro que había tenido muchas cosas buenas. Desde el ámbito profesional, las cosas habían mejorado bastante; para Hikaru y Jun quiénes habían sido admirados en su primera llegada al Tokyo, los entrenamientos estaban siendo un poco duros dado que se les pedía se acoplaran a sus nuevos jugadores y el próximo inicio de la temporada de soccer, que estaba a solo un mes de comenzar. Sus horarios, seguían siendo d de la tarde, aunque especialmente ellos dos, entrenaban todas las tardes un poco más; su capitán, un experto del juego defensivo estaba completamente anonadado por tener a tan talentosos chicos en su equipo y exigía de ellos el ciento por ciento de lo que pudieran dar. Sus camisetas, habían sido mandadas a hacer, con los números 12 para Hikaru y 14 para Jun, pues estos, imitaban los que habían utilizado durante la selección.

Del lado de Yayoi, quién disfrutaba mucho estar estudiando como enfermera profesional, la escuela en Tokyo le había abierto sus puertas y su educación se había visto respaldada por las largas temporadas en que había cuidado de Jun. Yoshiko, había recibido una carta de recomendación de su antigua directora, lo que le valió la entrada segura a un buen jardín de niños particular de la zona; ambas chicas, ocupaban su tiempo de 9 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde. Y siempre, se encontraban en la estación de buses o en la entrada del edificio.

Entonces y solo entonces; estaba el ámbito de parejas. Apenas se hubieron mudado, Hikaru y Yoshiko habían acordado que como Jun había propuesto no compartirían habitación, la tarde primera de su llegada, había sido completamente para poner en orden las cosas y por la noche, bastante cansados habían cenado comida rápida y se habían quedado dormidos en la sala tras ver _Batman: el caballero de la noche._

A la mañana siguiente, muy contentos, habían acudido a llenar la despensa, haciendo las compras de toda la semana y al regresar habían cocinado juntos y charlado sobre las posibles escuelas donde Yoshiko podría trabajar. Los problemas, por así llamarlos, habían llegado el primer lunes, en que Hikaru marchó al campo a entrenar. Como aún no había llenado el contrato de trabajo con el kínder, Yoshiko había pasado su día de aquí para allá en la búsqueda de su trabajo y la buena noticia, había sido que lo había logrado. La mala, se le había olvidado que en la vida compartida, alguien tenía que cocinar y como había sido el primer día de Hikaru, este no había llegado hasta las 4 de la tarde, muy cansado y muy hambriento, tan solo 5 minutos después de que Yoshiko hubiera entrado al apartamento. Y por como lo vio, Yoshiko supo que no pensaba ponerse a cocinar y por cómo le rugía el estómago, también advirtió que se había olvidado dejar la comida preparada. ¡Vaya error de compañera de vivienda!

El martes, en su primer día de trabajo, Yoshiko había regresado en punto de las 2:30 para preparar la comida y el problema había sido, el regreso de Hikaru. Al parecer, el castaño había pasado una dura práctica, pues tras besarla a modo de saludo había dejado a Yoshiko plantada en la sala para retirarse a su cuarto a dormir. El muchacho, solo había despertado para comer, en punto de las 5 y echarse de nuevo sobre la cama; sin reparar en que Yoshiko, había tenido que pasar la fregona varias veces, para deshacerse de los restos de tierra y césped que los tacos de soccer de Hikaru habían dejado.

Y ahí había empezado todo. Las semanas que le precedieron a aquella, los chicos se las habían visto con la interminable lista de diferencias. Yoshiko, se quejaba de: las zapatillas sucias de Hikaru, de su poca cooperación a cocinar o fregar los trastos, que si el chico ensuciaba mucho, que sí era demasiado perezoso y ni qué decir del cesto de ropa, porque aunque el castaño aseguraba que Yoshiko no tenía por qué lavarle la ropa, Yoshiko insistía en que él no debía dejar que se acumulara en la cesta.

Hikaru de su parte argumentaba que Yoshiko era demasiado estricta con la limpieza, que no se prestaba para trabajar en equipo pues siempre le corría de la cocina cuando intentaba ayudarle y que además de todo, dejaba por todo el departamento, papeletas, libros, trabajos y demás artefactos de escuela, con los que el chico tropezaba a menudo.

La discusión que habían mantenido, había otorgado un punto a los argumentos de Yoshiko, cuando Hikaru olvidó por las prácticas rellenar la despensa, en base a la lista que Yoshiko había realizado. Según su acuerdo inicial, semanalmente, sería Yoshiko quién apuntara lo que necesitaran y Hikaru quién lo comprara camino de regreso de la práctica sabatina. ¡Por los dioses! Hikaru no estaba dándole un buen uso al excéntrico _Corvette_ que había adquirido. Ni siquiera porque tenía un auto, podía haber pasado a comprar la despensa.

—Vamos Yoshiko, no te alteres, todo está bien. Es simplemente que necesitan acomodarse. Cuando yo comencé a vivir con Jun fue difícil también— le dijo Yayoi desde la barra de la cocina. Ambas chicas, se encontraban en el departamento de los castaños, ya que aunque Yayoi vivía en el piso de abajo, las chicas necesitaban charlar, más de lo que lo hacían camino a sus hogares.

—Sí, pero a ti, Jun no te hacía fregar el piso dos veces al día, ¿cierto?— se quejó Yoshiko.

—Claro que no. Pero tampoco me prometía ir a las compras. Aunque Hikaru lo haya olvidado, Jun no lo hizo, ni siquiera pensó en ello. Estaba enfermo. Hacía pocas cosas, yo me ocupaba de todo y de él. Cuando mejoró, cuando pudo hacer algo más que solo esperar los tratamientos, entonces me lo prometió y lo olvidó, claro que lo olvidó. Los chicos son despistados por naturaleza, vivir con alguien solo lo hizo más despistado aún. Yoshi, tienes que entenderlo, si los chicos pudieran sobrevivir solos, no viviríamos con ellos, de nosotras depende que no pierdan la cabeza. Somos guías, somos consuelos, somos amigas, somos apoyos, somos eso que los complementa. Si Hikaru lo está pasando mal, tú debes ayudarlo a centrarse, a recordar lo que promete. Y cuando tú la pases mal, Hikaru estará para ti. Ese es el verdadero convenio que hace al vivir con alguien, no ver quién rellena la despensa. Eso simplemente, son las reglas de convivencia que imponemos para estar bien entre los dos— le explicó la pelirroja.

Yoshiko suspiró y miró la comida frente a ella. No lo había pensado. Pero había terminado cocinando sushi, la comida preferida de Hikaru. Y en la nevera, les esperaba un jugo de arándanos bien frío, el preferido el castaño. Porque Yoshiko siempre pensaba en Hikaru, porque sin darse cuenta le gustaba pensar que tenían su pequeño matrimonio; que ella cocinaba para él, que lo esperaba a que llegara y ¡qué bonito había sido! No solo esperarlo a que apareciera por su hogar cada tarde luego de entrenar, duchado y alegre; sino verlo desde que mostraba su agotamiento, hasta que suspiraba por estar en casa, cuando se cambiaba y arreglaba, cuando miraba maravillado la comida y sobre todo, el momento en que abría la puerta y sus ojos brillaban, porque quizás olvidaba las compras, porque quizás se le pasaba que el auto servía para más que para llevarlo al campo; porque no la hacía a un lado a ella. Hikaru siempre se alegraba de verla, la besaba dejando en el beso cada gota de amor que le profesaba, la miraba y sonreía, porque por más cansado que estuviera, se sentía completo al verla ahí, con él. No esperándolo, no cocinándole, simplemente estando, simplemente pensando en él.

Sonrió.

—Tienes razón— le dijo, justo cuando la puerta se abría y por ella, entraba Hikaru con dos bolsas en cada mano y seguido de Jun. Apenas lo vio aparecer por la puerta, Yoshiko dejó lo que hacía y lo recibió con un beso. Lo hizo soltar las bolsas y desparramó todo el contenido de las mismas en el suelo. Jun rió por lo bajo y pasó de largo para dejar a la pareja saludarse.

Cuando Hikaru y Yoshiko se separaron, el chico sonreía de oreja a oreja:

—Y eso, ¿por qué fue?— preguntó, radiante. Estaba duchado, bien arreglado, olía a canela y a fragancia _Armani._ Era viernes y aun así, había pasado a hacer las compras (las bolsas que habían caído), había entrenado y cumplido su palabra. Y sin que ella se lo dijera. Porque Hikaru pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, porque era su simple recuerdo el que le apremiaba a cumplir sus promesas y no fallarle. Porque en realidad, solo necesitaban acostumbrarse.

—Porque te amo— le aseguró la chica y acto seguido, ambos sonrieron y se agacharon para recoger las compras que habían caído. Desde la barra, donde Jun había dejado él sus bolsas y saludado a Yayoi con un dulce beso, los chicos miraban a los castaños recoger su despensa, con una sonrisa en los labios. ¡Pero qué bonita pareja la de Hikaru y Yoshiko!

—Y bueno… ¿se quedan a comer?— preguntó Yoshiko en una sonrisa cuando hubieron terminado de recoger el contenido de las bolsas.

—Claro, sería estupendo— aseguró Yayoi en una sonrisa. Jun y Hikaru se miraron y sonrieron:

—Partida de FIFA— exclamaron al mismo tiempo y tras besas a sus respectivas novias, ambos se tumbaron en el sofá, encendiendo el Xbox.

 _Bueno, no se podían pedir muchas cosas. Después de todo…_

—Maniáticos del soccer— aseguró Yoshiko y Yayoi, tuvo que darle la razón.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***Batman: El caballero de la noche** es una película basada en el cómic homónimo de DC, protagonizada por Christian Bale. ¡Una muy buena recomendación!

 ***Armani** es una compañía de moda Italiana. La compañía diseña y fabrica productos en varias categorías, incluyendo accesorios de moda, prendas de vestir, cosméticos, fragancias, etc.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Buenas a todas! Pues, ¿qué decirles? Ya estamos en la recta final, este capítulo 8, es el último que dejo el tiempo pasado, dado que para la siguiente entrega, estaremos leyendo la vida de los enamorados en la época actual en la que se desarrolla la colección. Para las lectoras que han seguido desde el principio esta colección, espero sea algo emocionante estar cada vez más cerca, de saber lo que tanto impacto a la selección y lo que volverá el Mundial, lo que yo llamo: Un Mundial de Locos._

 _Para mis nuevas lectoras, espero que esto les esté agradando y si por ahí, no han seguido todas las historias, ¡ánimo! que siempre hay muchos detalles de los que vale la pena enterarse, con todo mi cariño, las invito a leer, esta colección desde su inicio hasta esta, la séptima entrega._

 _De antemano, gracias por leerme y seguirme._

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	9. Cásate conmigo

= **9\. Cásate conmigo** =

= _ **En la actualidad. Una semana después de la final de la Copa Japonesa**_ =

= **Campo de entrenamiento del Tokyo FC** =

Los cuartos de final, habían sido considerados como una prueba difícil para el Tokyo FC que como desde dos años atrás, era liderado por Jun Misugi y Co-liderado por Hikaru Matsuyama; la prueba, había sido más que nada, el hecho de que su oponente había sido el Kashiwa Reysol, equipo conducido por la delantera de Shun Nitta, y respaldado por la defensa de Kasuo y Masao Tachibana. El encuentro había resultado prometedor en la primera ida, dado el gol de ventaja que el Tokyo había obtenido en un marcador 2-1. El regreso sin embargo, había llevado nuevas técnicas de los gemelos Tachibana, quienes aunque dieron batalla, terminaron sucumbiendo ante el Tokyo con un rotundo 3-2.

Las semifinales, no habían mermado en dureza, pues su contrincante había sido ni más ni menos que el Yokohama Marinos, equipo conducido por Mamoru Izawa y respaldado por aquellos jugadores que comenzaban a sonar por su buen ataque; Kai y Nozomi Ishiguro. El encuentro había resultado bastante entretenido para los espectadores y bastante duro para los jugadores, pues desde ambos bandos, los ases del juego no solo habían tenido que emplearse a fondo, sino, jugar con el corazón. Al final y conveniente para sus planes, Hikaru y su equipo habían conseguido la victoria. La final que les esperaba, sin embargo, no tendría nada, que envidiarle a las semifinales.

Después de vencer al Gamba Osaka, dónde Kisugi Teppei y Makoto Soda habían conseguido armar una dupla de ataque impresionante, el Urawa Red Diamonds, conducido por Ken Wakashimazu y respaldado por Kazuki Sorimachi y Takeshi Sawada, había avanzado a las finales para enfrentar al líder la liga, el Tokyo.

Tras un encuentro bastante complicado, donde para ganar, no bastaba con voluntad e inteligencia en cuanto a técnica, el partido se inclinó con la balanza de la suerte hacia el Urawa, quién no solo atacaba con coraje, sino que defendía su portería como si un karateca estuviera ahí — _y lo estaba_ —. Hikaru y Misugi habían tenido que verse con la derrota tras el silbatazo final, que había dejado el marcador, a favor del Urawa.

Desde la derrota que les había arrebatado más que la Copa, Hikaru había caído presa del miedo que le provocaba el no poder cumplir con los planes que ya tenía, pero Jun, como siempre, se encargó de tranquilizarlo y lo convenció de no hacer nada, hasta pasada la fiesta que los ex miembros del Toho, habían organizado para celebrar la victoria. Aunque se mostró un poco renuente, Hikaru terminó por acceder y en compañía de Yoshiko, de Jun y Yayoi, viajó a Saitama al bar que el trío Toho había conseguido para celebrar.

Si por algún momento durante la fiesta, la angustia volvió a inundar a Hikaru, nadie lo supo. Todos los presentes, quedaron completamente anonadados, con los acontecimientos que transcurrieron a esa fiesta. Desde la llegada de la excéntrica señorita que causó revuelo, hasta la golpiza que Ken le propinó a alguno de sus compañeros del Urawa Red. Cuando menos cuenta se dieron, Jun y Sawada habían sujetado al compañero de Ken, mientras Izawa y Sorimachi trataban por todos los medios de contener al portero; Hikaru había actuado de intermediario acallando los insultos de ambos chicos y haciéndolos escarmentar aunque si debía admitirlo, su postura se inclinaba a estar de lado de Ken.

Finalmente, cuando el suceso pasó, los invitados y anfitriones, excluyendo a Ken, intentaron por todos los medios salvar la noche, aunque al otro día, Ken y su espectáculo seguirían siendo el blanco de muchas habladurías entre sus compañeros de Urawa y entre los de la selección.

Camino de regreso a Tokyo, Yoshiko se había quedado dormida en el auto, mientras Hikaru conducía y 45 minutos de viaje, no le habían bastado al chico para decidir qué haría. No podía sacarse de la cabeza, la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que llevaba guardada en la guantera de ese mismo auto. Y quizás fuera un sitio tonto para ocultarla, pero Hikaru sabía que Yoshiko nunca metía las manos por ahí. De todas formas, no importaba mucho. Había perdido la copa. Durante el tiempo que el torneo duró, Hikaru había atisbado varios y pocos círculos metálicos que sirvieran a su propósito, pero solo cuando entró a los octavos de final, se había decidido a comprar aquel, él que guardaba y guardaría, porque el propósito no se había cumplido.

Y con un triste suspiro, Hikaru había dejado hasta ahí sus cavilaciones personales, habían vuelto a casa. Y cuando cargó a Yoshiko entre sus brazos y subió con ella acompañado de Jun, que le imitaba cargando a una dormida Yayoi, Hikaru no dijo nada, ni tampoco lo hizo su amigo, ya hablarían al otro día, cuando estuvieran a solas.

 **:-:-:-:**

—Entonces, ¿vas a esperar un año más para hacerlo, porque no ganamos la copa?— inquirió Jun, algo apesadumbrado.

—Y ¿qué más puedo hacer? Se suponía que si ganaba se lo diría, pero ¡oh! Sorpresas, cómo siempre me pasa cuando lo decido así, perdí. ¿Sabías que iba a confesarle mis sentimientos si ganaba el torneo de secundarias? Perdimos la semifinal contra el Nankatsu y ella se marchó. Mira lo que paso, una declaración en un aeropuerto no es precisamente una declaración. Tuve que esperar años para su regreso…— explicó Hikaru, apesadumbrado.

—Pues es precisamente por eso que yo creo que no deberías interrumpir tus planes. Sí, perdimos la Copa, pero Yoshiko sigue contigo, te vas a proponerle a ella, no a la Copa Japonesa. No creo que sea necesario esperar otro par de años para proponerle matrimonio, ¿sabes? Sobre todo, pensando en que ahora varios en la selección han comenzado a tener novia, quién quita, alguno decide dar el siguiente paso, cuando tú te decidas. ¿O deseas una boda doble? Porque si es así, yo me estoy decidiendo a pedirle a Yayoi que se case conmigo— le dijo el As de Cristal con una radiante sonrisa. Hikaru lo miró sorprendido.

—Jun… ¿hablas en serio?— le preguntó el castaño

—Pues claro que hablo en serio. Amo a Yayoi, la amo más que a nada en este mundo. Diga lo que diga, no busqué un tratamiento para el corazón por el soccer, lo hice por ella. ¿Sabes cuánto me iba a doler morirme sin haber pasado un largo tiempo con ella? Estoy sano ahora y sigo deseando mucho más tiempo con ella. Tú estás por cumplir los 26, dime entonces ¿vas a esperar a un más? ¿Si tardaste años en pedirle que fuera tu novia, tardaras lo mismo luego de la derrota para pedirle matrimonio?— Jun habló con aplomo, Hikaru miró a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Si hablaban en serio, ni Jun ni el mismo Tsubasa, podía haberle reclamado el hecho de tardar en cuanto a sus relaciones, porque ellos mismo habían estado durante algún tiempo, bastante ciegos respecto a las chicas que los amaban. ¡Él era el menos ciego! Pero el más tímido, tal vez. No lo sabía, según los últimos chismes, las revistas habían realizado el Top Timidez. Misaki había abandonado el primer lugar para pasar al segundo, Izawa se había recorrido al tercero gracias a su espectáculo más reciente y el que había subido a coronar la lista, había sido él. ¡El rey de la timidez! A eso lo reducía su actitud responsable y diligente, su estatus entre los seleccionados nacionales. Y bueno, no podía quejarse, era bastante tímido.

—Está bien, está bien— habló el castaño, decidido. No podía seguir postergando aquel momento— Este viernes, este mismo viernes pondré en marcha mi plan. Le pediré a Yoshiko, que se case conmigo—

Jun sonrió de medio lado, cuando Hikaru abandonó los vestidores, rumbo al campo para comenzar la práctica. A últimas fechas, los jugadores del Japón, habían decidido dar muchas más novedades que ser solo el país sede para el Mundial de Futbol que estaba a solo a un mes de celebrarse, desde el pequeño Taro, hasta los huraños Genzo, Hyuga y Ken, la línea seguía al intrépido Izawa, bajaba al pequeño Aoi y entonces, llegaba ahí, con el siempre centrado Hikaru.

Un nuevo impacto sacudiría a Japón. Un nuevo integrante que se unía a la horda de revuelo. Jun, rió para sí, no había mentido, él también tenía planes, pero sin duda, buscaría no causar tanto revuelo como Hikaru y sus amigos.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Jueves. (01:00 PM)=**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Tokyo=**

—Entonces, repasemos— pidió Jun, camino al estacionamiento del lugar. A su lado, Hikaru se mostraba un tanto nervioso, pero eso Jun, lo comprendía, el propósito de enlistar las cosas, era obvio que Hikaru no hubiera olvidado nada en su nerviosismo.

—Sí, repasemos— repitió Hikaru.

—Hiciste la reservación en _Rigoletto_ ¿no?—

—Reservado. La mejor mesa, para las 7 PM.

—¿Ordenaste un buen vino?

—Ordené un buen _Berdié: Amor_ , bastante espumoso— aseguró el castaño.

—Mandaste el traje a la tintorería—

—Justo ahora voy a recogerlo

—El anillo

—En la guantera

—Y lo más importante… ¿le darás flores?

—Pensé que lo más importante era el anillo— recapitulo, Hikaru.

—Le dijiste a Yoshiko que tenías una práctica dura y una conferencia, por eso del traje, le dijiste que luego la llevarías a cenar y que pasarías a su departamento a recogerla, si quieres triunfar esa noche, entonces, amigo mío, tienes que comenzar con unas buenas flores— aseguró Jun con una sonrisa.

—Oh, cierto. Entonces, encargaré el mejor ramo de azucenas, son sus favoritas— aseguró Hikaru.

—Pues entonces, estamos listos. Mañana, será una noche perfecta, te lo aseguro—

—No crees…

—No Hikaru, Yoshiko no te rechazará. Te lo aseguro. Pero por favor, si te dice que sí…. No olvides comprar un traje— le dijo Jun, recordando el bochornoso suceso que habían vivido con Tsubasa, cuando este, había olvidado comprar el traje que usaría para su boda a solo unos días de celebrarla.

Hikaru rió y negó con la cabeza. ¡Pero ojalá y una respuesta afirmativa no lo atontara como a Tsubasa!

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **=Al otro día… (6:30 PM)=**_

 **=Departamento de Yoshiko y Hikaru=**

¡Aquella no era su noche! En definitiva no era su noche. Hikaru le había pedido que se arreglara para salir a cenar, pues tras la práctica daría una conferencia en el auditorio del complejo, dada su ausencia de todo el día, el chico deseaba pasar una dulce velada con Yoshiko y ella había aceptado encantada.

Sin embargo, sus planes no habían marchado como ella deseaba. Había arruinado el bonito vestido rosa Carolina Herrera que había comprado para la fiesta de los Toho's, pero que no había usado por decidirse por el segundo vestido Chanel que había conseguido de última hora. Y esa noche, tampoco podría utilizar el rosa dada la garrafal mancha de café que le había derramado. Además de todo se le había roto una uña y solucionado el tema del vestido, quedaba su problema inmediato: ¿dónde demonios había caído aquel arete?

Sin duda alguna, Hikaru debía salvarle la noche porque no la estaba pasando para nada bien. Justo cuando encontraba el pequeño arete en forma de corazón que su madre le había dado por Navidad, Yoshiko escuchó el timbre, que indicaba que Hikaru había cumplido y que había ido a recogerla tal como debía hacer.

Echando una breve mirada a su reflejo en el espejo, la chica llegó a la rápida conclusión de que ese no era su mejor atuendo. Su vestido era negro y sencillo, tenía magas cortas y un escote circular, le cubría la mitad de los muslos, no era nada del otro mundo, nada tan bonito como el "Carolina Herrera". Y su cabello, tan solo lo había sujetado un poco con un deprimente broche fantasía y ni siquiera había superado el rímel y la leve capa de polvo que constituían su maquilla ordinario. Con un suspiro de resignación, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

Ahí estaba Hikaru, impecable en su traje negro, mostrando una corbata azul marino y una camisa blanca, con el cabello levemente despeinado. Olía a Armani y a canela, su fragancia típica que combinaba el perfume con el Shampoo. Sonreía y su sonrisa se acentuó aún más en cuanto la vio.

Para Hikaru, no había en el mundo chica más bonita que Yoshiko. Con ese vestido ajustado, con esa leve capa de maquillaje, con su cabello apenas sujeto por el brillante broche, irradiando belleza, encantando con su aroma a Chanel No. 5 y su Shampoo de moras.

—Te vez hermosa— le dijo él apenas pudo articular alguna palabra. Su voz delataba fascinación, completo éxtasis de encontrarla así y si a Yoshiko le habían quedado dudas sobre su atuendo, todas se disiparon cuando Hikaru la llamó _hermosa_.

—Tú también estás muy guapo— le aseguró ella en una sonrisa— ¿Qué traes allí?— le preguntó al advertir que Hikaru mantenía las manos ocultas, detrás de la espalda.

Cuando Hikaru alzó las manos, un hermoso ramo de azucenas azules se plantó frente a ella.

—Flores para la chica más hermosa del mundo. Espero te gusten— le aseguró él— Son flores especiales, para una chica especial, en un día especial—

—Un ¿día especial?— inquirió ella en una sonrisa.

—Muy especial. ¿Vamos?— Hikaru sonrió y extendió el brazo. Yoshiko, dejó el ramo en la mesita al lado de la puerta, dentro de un florero que ahí tenía. Sacó las margaritas que comenzaban a marchitarse y metió las azucenas, acto seguido, tomó el brazo de Hikaru y juntos abandonaron el departamento. Salieron del edificio entre charlas sobre el día que Yoshiko había pasado en la escuela y abordaron el _Corvette_ rojo de Hikaru, rumbo a algún restaurante del que Yoshiko desconocía el nombre. Cuando tras 30 minutos de viaje, arribaron en el estacionamiento del _Rigoletto,_ Yoshiko estaba completamente sorprendida, puesto que era bien sabido lo difícil que resultaba conseguir mesas. Más sorprendida estuvo cuando Hikaru indicó al mesero principal su reservación.

Una bonita mesera los condujo a su mesa, les espero a que tomaran asiento, les habló del plato principal y sacó de quicio a Yoshiko cuando se acercó a oídos de Hikaru para hablarle de algo que solo ellos sabían. Tras un asentimiento de cabeza de Hikaru y una amable sonrisa, la mesera se retiró, Hikaru, disipó sus dudas:

—Pedí que prepararan un platillo especial. Espero, que te guste el pato— le aseguró. Yoshiko abrió grandes los ojos y sonrió. Nunca había comido pato. ¿A qué se debía aquella cena tan especial? Habían comenzado a charlar sobre la práctica de Hikaru que no sonaba tan pesada como él había descrito que sería, cuando la mesera regresó y les sirvió el plato principal. Acompañaron el pato con una fina pasta y con un vino tinto especialmente pesado y con cuerpo, un delicioso _Pinot Noir._

Hablaron mucho, comieron y degustaron el delicioso platillo, terminaron con una tarta de tiramisú deliciosa y solo entonces, Hikaru llamó a la mesera y volvió a hablarle al oído. Yoshiko pensó que tal vez, algún otro platillo les esperaba, pero cuando la mesera regresó, solo llevaba dos copas y una botella de vino. Se trataba de un _Berdié: Amor,_ un vino tinto, espumoso y muy romántico. Un cava rosado realizado a partir de las uvas tradicionales, importado. La garnacha para el tono rosa pálido lo volvía antojable y el aroma a manzana y peras que emanaba de él raspaba el paladar invitándolo a probarlo. La mesera había abierto la botella pero no había servido el vino, se retiró con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Yoshiko. Entonces, Hikaru carraspeó y la actitud tan segura que había mantenido desde que llamó a la puerta, se difuminó.

De repente, el castaño se mostraba algo nervioso, quizás incluso un poco torpe, pero cuando habló, sus palabras sonaron dulces y firmes, seguras y agradables.

—Mi querida Yoshiko. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que me sentí así de nervioso, pero ciertamente, no me desagrada la sensación. ¿Interesa recalcarlo? No lo creo. Pero la razón de mis nervios, eres tú. Tú, Yoshiko Fujizawa que una vez más te adueñas del protagónico en la vida de este humilde jugador. Tú, la más hermosa castaña, que desde su llegada al Furano, dio sentido a mi vida y una melodía cariñosa al latir de mi corazón. Eres mi pensamiento más frecuente, mi imagen más hermosa, mi experiencia más valiosa, eres el tesoro que no me permitiría perder, la dueña de mis suspiros y de mis sonrisas, la consoladora de mis derrotas y mi ancla para no ahogarme nunca. Eres mi mayor victoria. Mi único sueño verdadero. Yoshiko… sé que tuvimos un inicio difícil, que tuvimos que superar los nervios adolescentes y la distancia del océano, que incluso cuando volvimos a vernos, fue en circunstancias poco agradables, pero no sabes el inmenso alivio que sentí cuando aunque fuera herida te vi de nuevo. Viva, de regreso. Cuidarte fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, que aceptaras ser mi novia solo fue la consolidación de mi felicidad. Y es por todo lo que hemos pasado desde el colegio hasta tu regreso, desde aquel picnic en Sankeien hasta nuestra mudanza a Tokio…— Hikaru se puso de pie, se dirigió hasta ella con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios.

Y entonces. Y solo entonces, se arrodilló.

Sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro de su saco y la abrió:

—Yoshiko Fujizawa… ¿te casarías conmigo?— le preguntó.

La felicidad inundó a Yoshiko, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. En aquella hermosa cajita, reposaba un anillo, el anillo era de metal, plata seguramente y la piedra preciosa incrustada en el centro, formaba una pequeña flor de loto, era un diamante. Un diamante de verdad. El mejor anillo que hubiera visto alguna vez.

De repente el miedo se instaló en Hikaru, cuando Yoshiko comenzó a tardar en responderle, pero el pánico no duró mucho, porque entonces, Yoshiko asintió:

—Sí, claro que sí. Me encantaría, casarme contigo— le aseguró ella. Hikaru sonrió más ampliamente, sacó el anillo de la caja y tomó la mano de Yoshiko, le puso el anillo y se puso de pie. Yoshiko le imitó y se levantó y entonces, el restaurante entero se llenó de aplausos, los demás clientes habían visto a Hikaru pedirle matrimonio a Yoshiko y cuando vieron como ella aceptaba, no pudieron hacer más que aplaudir. Yoshiko besó a Hikaru.

Y la felicidad absoluta los envolvió a los dos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***** El revuelo causado por Ken y los demás miembros de la selección, se narra a lo largo de toda la colección. No olvides, pasar a leer.

 ***Rigoletto** está ubicado en Japón, 106-0032 Tokyo, Minato, Roppongi.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola a todas! Es un inmenso placer, presentarme hoy aquí, con este Capítulo 9, que anuncia la parte culminante de la historia. ¡Una boda! El capítulo 10, llega en breve con la última sorpresa que llega a la selección y el preámbulo a nuestro Fic comunitario, donde el Mundial y las sorpresas, empiezan. Saludos a todas, hermosas vacaciones._

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER.**

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

— _¡El balón es nuestro amigo!—_


	10. Impactando a la selección

= **10\. Impactando a la selección** =

Había pasado una semana desde la hermosa proposición de matrimonio que Hikaru había tenido con Yoshiko, el tiempo había pasado con rapidez y el entrenador finalmente había liberado a Jun y a Hikaru para su merecido descanso antes de que el Mundial diera comienzo, Katagiri le había informado a Hikaru y a Jun que tan pronto como pudiera les enviaría la convocatoria a la selección y que en breve sus compañeros comenzarían a llegar. Japón, comenzaba a alistarse para dar la bienvenida a equipos de todo el mundo quiénes disputarían el encuentro por la Copa Mundial.

Y en su semana de descanso, Hikaru y Yoshiko habían hablado mucho sobre lo que deseaban para su boda. Sin duda alguna, los jóvenes deseaban casarse en Hokkaido, en lugar donde ambos habían crecido y donde se habían conocido, pero con un Mundial de por medio, había decidido que resultaría mucho mejor esperar a que pasara para así poder viajar, obviamente, el tiempo también serviría para que Yoshiko y su familia y amigas, organizaran el evento. Lo único que Hikaru deseaba era casarse, pero Yoshiko pensaba en las cuestiones más detalladas.

Primeramente, optaron por separar su boda civil de su boda religiosa, se casarían por el civil a mediados del Mundial en Yokohama o Tokio, lo que decidieran después. Y la boda religiosa sería en Hokkaido. La lista de invitados, incluía a sus familias y amigos más cercanos, unos cuantos del Furano, compañeras de la escuela de Yoshiko, los chicos de la selección y demás personas, por el momento lo que menos importaban eran los detalles.

Tan solo uno.

La invitación. Deseaban poner en aviso a todos sus amigos, para que al comenzar el mundial, Sanae quién llegaría de España, Yayoi, Yukari y Kumi quién se había mudado a América al conocer a un jugador estadounidense, se unieran a Yoshiko para ayudarle a planear la boda. Además claro, de qué Hikaru consideraba algo inapropiado, alertar a sus amigos de la selección de su decisión de matrimonio, con un simple mensaje de Facebook. Por eso, el viernes de esa semana libre, Yoshiko y Hikaru visitaron la imprenta, vieron modelos, eligieron letras, escribieron frases y dejaron el pago, las 30 invitaciones aproximadas que enviarían a los miembros de la selección y a sus padres, fueron entregadas a Hikaru y Yoshiko tres días después y enviadas en hermosos sobres amarillo canario. Cuando los sobres llegaron, se alinearon a la perfección con los 22 sobres que Munemasa Katagiri, envió, con las convocatorias al Mundial.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **París, Francia.**_

Taro acababa de llegar a su departamento, bastante alegre y muy cansado; había pasado todo el día fuera, él y su novia, Jaqueline, habían ido a pasear al museo de Louvre, saltado al Jardín de Luxemburgo, habían ido a comer y habían terminado en el parque de diversiones, deseaba tumbarse en su cama a dormir y no abrir los ojos hasta el otro día.

Apenas abrió la puerta, un par de sobres le recibió en el buzón. Uno era de Katagiri, otro era la factura de la luz y otro más, era de Hikaru… y Yoshiko. Abrió el último, una vez que tomó asiento en su sala, sacó la hermosa y fina tarjeta que contenía y entonces, ahogó un grito de sorpresa, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y no pudo hacer más que exclamar: ¡Por fin!

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Munich, Alemania.**_

Genzo y Allison estaban esperando a que Schneider, Levin, Sho, Edeline y Arianne aparecieran. Era noche de películas y tenían que empezar con la disputa de todas las noches de películas: ¿Qué verían?

Genzo había elegido _Duro de Matar_ porque Sho se lo había pedido, mientras que Allison, ponía en las opciones _Maléfica_ gracias a que Arianne deseaba verla. En el microondas, una bolsa de palomitas estaba por salir, mientras que en el sofá, Allison, acurrucada en brazos de Genzo, jugaba en su celular un juego llamado: _Piano Tiles._

—Eres pianista profesional y tan solo marcas 226 notas en el piano electrónico— se mofó Genzo en una sonrisa.

—Oh, cállate, esto es difícil. Tú solo marcas 100 y con mucha suerte— le recordó la chica, Genzo dejó de reír.

—Si bueno, pero yo soy futbolista— le dijo. Allison abrió la boca para reprochar justo cuando el timbre sonaba. Y cuando Genzo se levantó para abrir, del otro lado de la puerta, no le esperaban sus amigos, sino más bien, un cartero.

—De entrega inmediata, joven— le dijo el empleado, Genzo agradeció el envío y cerró tras despedirse. Había dos sobres, uno que pertenecía a Katagiri con lo que debía ser, por fin, la convocatoria al mundial. Y el otro era de Hikaru. No le tomó mucho abrirlo y leerlo, tan solo un par de frases:

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Allison.

—Una invitación— le respondió Genzo, sonriendo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Turín, Italia.**_

Aimeé se había quedado dormida en el sofá, llevaba lentillas puestas y el cabello sujeto en una coleta, en su regazo reposaba la portátil que tanto cuidaba porque a últimas fechas contenía el importante reportaje del que escribía. _"La Stampa"_ era el mejor periódico de Turín, no solo por ser de buena reputación, sino también porque exigía lo mejor de sus escritores y reporteros, Aimeé Ventura daba fe de ello.

Desde la barra de la cocina, Hyuga terminó su cereal de almendras y dejó el tazón en el fregadero, siguió su camino a la sala, cerró la portátil y le retiró las lentillas a su novia, le desató el cabello y la cargó en brazos, se dirigió a la recámara y la depositó en la cama, tomó una manta del armario y la cubrió, entonces, salió del lugar no sin antes dejar un beso en la frente de la chica y cerró tras de sí. Le apetecía mirar un poco de TV así que tomó asiento donde momentos antes había estado Aimeé, estaba por tomar el control remoto, cuando reparo en los sobres que había recogido al llegar y que había aventado en la mesita de centro. Tomó el más pequeño, el que era de Hikaru, lo abrió y lo leyó:

—Así que… ¿por fin?— dijo para sí. Y sonrió.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Saitama, Japón.**_

—Te digo que estás haciendo trampa— aseguró Hye Sun haciendo un mohín. Frente a ella, Ken rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no la estoy haciendo. Simplemente, tú no sabes jugar— le aseguró.

—Yo sí, se jugar. Tú me estás haciendo trampa— repitió ella, enfurruñada. Ken hizo a un lado el control de Xbox que le había dado y dejó el que él tenía también, se acercó con cuidado y la besó. Hye Sun se resistió de momento, pero terminó por ceder. Le gustaba que Ken la contentara a besos. Y a Ken, le gustaba besarla.

—De acuerdo, hice trampa— admitió él riendo, luego de separarse.

—Lo sabía— aseguró ella, Ken se puso de pie con rumbo a la cocina.

—Sí, reté a una chica que no sabía jugar videojuegos a que me ganara en el juego en que más bueno soy. FIFA no es lo tuyo, nena— se mofó. Hye Sun estuvo a nada de arrojarle el control del Xbox, de no ser porque un par de sobres fue lanzado bajo su puerta. Ken tenía correspondencia. Siendo amable, la chica se levantó y recogió los dos sobres que habían llegado mientras Ken, preparaba unos emparedados para los dos.

—¿Qué es eso?— cuestionó el chico

—No lo sé. Son tuyos— le respondió ella, acercándose a la encimera.

—Bueno, ábrelos y léelos— le pidió él. Hye asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir el primero y leerle a Ken su convocatoria al Mundial, el siguiente sobre, pequeño y amarillo canario lo abrió con cuidado y leyó:

—Hikaru Y Yoshiko…— Ken alzó la vista, cuando Hye terminó de leerle el contenido, Ken estaba totalmente petrificado: ¿aquello rodearía el Mundial que se jugaría?

Momentos después, las llamadas de Sorimachi y Sawada, le confirmaron que no se trataba de una broma. Por todos lados, los jugadores de la selección estaban recibiendo, aquellos pequeños y amarillos sobres.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Yokohama, Japón.**_

Se palmeó una vez más los bolsillos. Podía sentir el celular y la cartera y seguro que ahí andaban las llaves también, aunque no es como que le importara bastante en esos momentos. Se había quedado dormido. ¡Por desvelarse en el Xbox! Se había quedado dormido y había olvidado la importante cita que le esperaba esa mañana. Por quedarse dormido, había olvidado a la importante chica que le esperaba en un restaurante de la ciudad.

¡Pero sí que era tonto!

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido desvelarse a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba a la mañana siguiente? No, claro, ni siquiera eso le había pasado por la cabeza. Kai y Nozomi tenían razón, debía dejar de pensar en tanto en el soccer y concentrarse en lo que en realidad tenía que hacer. Aunque el soccer, también era importante.

Estaba por salir del edificio cuando el portero lo detuvo y le sonrió, a Izawa le habría gustado quedarse a charlar como siempre llegaba a suceder pero justamente en esos momentos, la hermosa castaña y gimnasta, Cho Nakamura estaría llegando al restaurante bastante impaciente porque el tonto de su novio se retrasara. Pensó en pasar corriendo, pero cuando menos cuenta se dio, el casero había comenzado a hablar y Izawa, trataba de idear una buena manera para escapar. Grata fue su sorpresa, cuando notó que el portero le dejaría marcharse tras entregarle un par de sobres.

Ciertamente, no tenía tiempo de detenerse a leer con cuidado a aquellos extraños sobres, pero cuando estuvo a bordo de su _Mercedes Benz_ , se dio el tiempo de mirar el remitente de ambos sobres. Uno pertenecía a Katagiri y gracias a Dios era su convocación a la selección. El otro, era un sobre amarillo, pequeño y llamativo, el remitente, era de Hikaru y Yoshiko.

No necesito abrirlo en ese momento para saber a qué se refería.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Milán, Italia.**_

El televisor estaba transmitiendo el medio tiempo del partido del PSG que había llegado a las semifinales de la Champions League y se enfrentaba al Barcelona, al día siguiente se transmitiría el partido del Bayern contra la Juventus. Mientras el partido se reanudaba los infomerciales pasaban anunciando al ganador del concurso del Kaiser, dejando correr los comerciales de Tsubasa anunciando pan BIMBO, Taro con los nuevos Adidas y Genzo en los nuevos guantes para profesionales.

Desde la barra, Aoi terminaba de preparar dos sándwiches, mientras esperaba a que Jin, su novia, llegara, pues Alice y Gino habían anunciado que se retrasarían para su noche de películas. Minutos después la puerta se abrió y Jin entró, con dos sobres en la mano.

—Aoi, tienes correspondencia, me la dio tu casero— anunció la china depositando los sobres en la barra y besando a Aoi.

—Vale, ahorita los veo. Gracias. ¿Sándwich?— le preguntó, Jin asintió y tomó un emparedado mientras se dirigía a la sala. Por alguna razón, Aoi sintió que aquello era importante y tomó ambos sobres. Dejó su emparedado en la barra y abrió el primero, se trataba de la convocación a la selección por parte de Munemasa Katagiri.

Debajo, una extraña papeleta que según el remitente, era de Hikaru. Tras un par de dificultades para abrirla, Aoi abrió los ojos de par en par y exclamó:

—¡¿Qué Matsuyama qué?!— Jin dio un salto. Aoi, se dirigió a Facebook, inmediatamente.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Barcelona, España.**_

Sanae entró en el departamento con bolsas de papel llenas y con dificultades para abrir la puerta, la práctica de Tsubasa se había extendido y no había podido ayudarla a realizar las compras de la semana. Batalló para pasar el pie por detrás de la puerta y fue entonces que la arrojó para cerrarla, un quejido llamó su atención, Tsubasa había llegado. Le había estampado la puerta en la cara.

Se dio la vuelta precipitadamente, resbalando con algún papel que había por ahí tirado. Por suerte para ella, Tsubasa Ozhora tenía unos reflejos tremendamente buenos, porque tras pasarse la mano por la nariz, sostuvo a su esposa antes de que esta cayera y alcanzó incluso a tomar la bolsa que comenzaba a resbalar de la mano de la chica.

Cuando Sanae se encontró en sus brazos, Tsubasa le sonrió y le besó la nariz:

—Y ¿qué tal las compras?— le preguntó, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, equilibrada y tomando una bolsa de las que Sanae llevaba.

—Pues… casi me matan, ja, ja, ja— se mofó la castaña. Tsubasa dejó la bolsa en la mesa del comedor y volvió a la entrada para cerrar la puerta con cuidado y levantar, lo que había hecho resbalar a Sanae. Mientras tanto, la chica dejó la bolsa que llevaba en la cocina y comenzó a guardar las cosas. Tsubasa iba a decirle que había tropezado con un sobre cuando notó a quién pertenecía. Lo abrió interesado y al leerlo, exclamó:

—Oh ¡qué maravilla! Mi amor, Hikaru y Yoshiko— le dijo a Sanae, ella lo miró y no pudo hacer más que sonreír, cuando Tsubasa terminó de decir— Se van a casar—

 **:-:-:-:-:**

La conversación había sido creada por Ryo y en ella participaban todos y cada uno de los seleccionados para el Mundial, habían creado aquella conversación para no perder contacto y mantenerse informados de lo que acontecía en la vida de todos, puesto que a final de cuentas también podían llegar a ser amigos. El nombre, había surgido del creador y era tan ridículo como el nikname del mismo, aunque a falta de más imaginación, ninguno lo había cambiado. Y ahí estaba, la conversación, decía:

 _ **Japón, la súper selección:**_

 _ **Misaki Taro:**_ _Díganme que no es una broma_

 _ **W. Genzo:**_ _¡Ya era hora!_

 _ **Kojiro Hyuga:**_ _No sé si reír o poner un emoji *impactado*_

 _ **W. Ken:**_ _Genzo, cambia tu nikname._ _7u7 ¡Finalmente se decidieron!_

 _ **Sori-Machi:**_ _¡En horabuena!_

 _ **Ishizaki "Súper Star" Ryo:**_ _¡Boda, la boda! ¡Tendremos una boda!_

 _ **Sawada T:**_ _Muchas felicidades_

 _ **Izawa M:**_ _Este Mundial será muy divertido_

 _ **J. Misugi:**_ _Yo le ayudé a proponérsele_

 _ **T. Kisugi:**_ _Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta_

 _ **Soda:**_ _¡Alguien ha madurado!_

 _ **S. Nitta:**_ _Pero que bonito, los tortolitos ya se decidieron_

 _ **Jito H:**_ _¿Habrá comida deliciosa?_

 _ **Sano:**_ _¡Yo quiero pastel!_

 _ **Masao T:**_ _Es una boda, no un cumpleaños, Sano_

 _ **T. Kasuo:**_ _¿Y esto cuándo pasó?_

 _ **O. Tsubasa:**_ _Hikaru y Yoshiko, mis mejores deseos_

 _ **Shingo Aoi:**_ _Y para recordarlo, aquí está la imagen:_

Finalmente, cuando Hikaru llegó a la foto que Aoi había enviado, el castaño sonrió. Había sido una buena idea avisarles a todos de ese modo. En su pantalla, la fotografía de su invitación, le recordaba su compromiso y la alegría que le daba aquello. Sería un Mundial bastante interesante. La invitación, rezaba:

 _ **Hikaru & Yoshiko**_

 _ **Nos sentimos plenamente felices de invitarte a ti, querido amigo**_

 _ **Al evento que confirma nuestra promesa y que alentara**_

 _ **La culminación de nuestro amor.**_

 _ **Te esperamos, para celebrar juntos:**_

 _ **** NUESTRO COMPROMISO****_

¿Qué tan interesante sería el Mundial?

 ***** FIN *****

— _ **Por ahora…—**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **N/F:**

 ***Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa** pertenecen a su creador **Yoichi Takahashi y SheiShua.** No me pertenecen ni pretendo que lo hagan.

 ***Todo OC' reconocido** en esta y toda la colección, pertenece a **JulietaG.28**.

 ***** _ **Un Furano enamorado**_ es la séptima entrega oficial de la Colección: **Un Mundial de Locos** , perteneciente al sub apartado _Rumbo al Mundial._ Con esta entrega, queda terminado el sub apartado oficial.

 ***** Te invito a conocer las historias y aventuras individuales de los personajes, visitando mi perfil en Fanfiction para conocer los detalles de la colección.

 ***** No olvides pasar por dmaris2201. wix julietag28 para conocer las actualizaciones, portadas, datos curiosos y demás especiales de la colección.

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO ESTRENO:**

 **** HASTA QUE LA COPA NOS SEPARE ****

 _Un Mundial. Una boda. Dos bandos. Una selección. Y ¡un completo desastre!_

 _¿Qué pasa cuando las chicas de los jugadores no congenian del todo?_

 _¿Hikaru recordará que aparte del soccer, su boda está en proceso?_

 _Sin duda alguna, el Mundial en que Tsubasa se casó, no fue tan interesante como lo será el actual. La selección se prepara para vivir:_

 _¡Un mundial de locos!_

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _¡Hola a todas! Bueno, por fin, hemos llegado al final de esta bonita historia que me causa por demás nostalgia, dado que culmina el proyecto en el que he trabajado durante casi un año. Esta colección, incluirá 10 historias, nueve de ellas de 10 capítulos y un Long Fic que reúne en el Mundial a todos los personajes que hasta el día de hoy, hemos conocido. ¿Están preparadas? Porque será un Mundial completamente fuera de serie._

 _Muchas gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí, por guiarme y animarme con sus palabras, por darle aliento a esta loca autora para seguir adelante. ¡Aún hay muchas aventuras que escribir y mucho más Captain Tsubasa! No sé cuándo comenzaré a subir el siguiente Fic, pero prometo no tardar demasiado. Por favor, soporten la espera._

 _Saludos a todas desde México y ¡es el momento! Quejas, sugerencias, peticiones para las aventuras, lo que ustedes deseen, háganmelo llegar._

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **Princesalirio, GUEST, cadiiventura, Dulce843, ValeMBlackL, Fuyuppe Ozora, Noukinav018.**_

* * *

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28.**_

* * *

— _ **¡LA SELECCIÓN REGRESARÁ EN EL MUNDIAL DE LOCOS!**_ _—_


End file.
